Whirlwind Romance
by crystalpotter-weasley
Summary: When Tony gets in an accident, his surgeon fixes more than his injury. She also fixes the heart of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Fem Harry. Non magic AU Will earn the rating. HP/LJG. LEMONS
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Tony Dinozzo couldn't believe his luck. As dangerous as his job is, it took a car crash to bring him down. As minor as the accident was, his hand was completely mangled. The E.R. doctor took one look at his left hand and immediately called in a specialist. " That hand is in bad shape. You're lucky one of the foremost Orthopaedic surgeons' works through this hospital. Dr. Potter-Black specializes in hand injuries. If anyone can get you all fixed up it's her. We'll get you an I.V. in, and some pain meds started. Dr. Potter- Black will be in soon, just hold tight." He said, then left Tony alone.

Tony looked over to the side table and grabbed his phone with his good hand. He called the one person he could always count on. " Gibbs? There's been an accident."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not expecting that call. Usually, calls on his day off were him getting called in on a case. He definitely wasn't expecting Dinozzo. The tone of his voice was enough to make him take notice. The fact that he may lose some function in his hand was chilling. Luckily Gibbs was close to the hospital, and he got there in ten minutes. One look at Tony's hand had him wincing. He was about to say something ( and probably put his foot in his mouth ) when there was a knock on the door, and in walked the doctor. At least he thought it was the doctor, although it could have been an angel.

She was petite, maybe 5ft 3in without the four- inch heels she was wearing. Apparently they had called her in from an event of some kind. She had long, platinum blond hair that hung in loose curls. Pale skin, high cheek bones and full lips. All of this however, was eclipsed by her almond - shaped emerald green eyes. Looking into those eyes was like a punch to the gut to Gibbs. She was wearing a long, form fitting, navy blue sleeveless dress. " Hello Mr. Dinozzo. I'm Dr. Potter-Black. Dr. Miller gave me a brief description of your injury. Why don't you tell me what happened while I examine your hand?" Dr. Potter-Black said, her British accent cutting

across the room. As she was talking she turned around to wash her hands, and he almost swallowed his tongue. The dress that was modest from the front was completely backless. The dark blue material was hugging her ass lovingly, and Gibbs had never wanted to be a piece of fabric more.

He was officially in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If Gibbs was having trouble schooling his reaction to the beautiful doctor, Tony wasn't even trying. His jaw was hanging open, his eyes wide, and it was only a matter of time before he said something stupid, inappropriate, or both. Case in point- "Oh my God, you are so hot! Are you sure you are the surgeon? Can we play doctor either way?" Tony's nonsense finally broke Gibbs out of his stupor. " Dinozzo! Show some respect!" Gibbs barked as he slapped Tony on the back of the head.

Doctor Potter- Black just raised an eyebrow at them and stated " I'm gonna pretend that's the narcotic talking. I assure you that I'm perfectly qualified. Now, I can tell from the x-rays that you will need extensive surgery, and some metal pins to provide stability. You will require physical therapy, and depending on your occupation approximately 8 weeks off work..." "What! I can't do that. I'm an NCIS agent, I can't just take two months off work!" Tony sputtered. The doctor put her hand up to cut him off. "Mr. Dinozzo, I can't say for sure how long you will be off. I can say with certainty that you will be on desk duty at least. This is a very serious injury. You'll have to discuss that with your superiors. For now, we need to get you to the OR" She turned to Gibbs and asked " Are you a relative?" " I'm his medical power of attorney, and a friend and colleague." He reached his hand out and introduced himself. " Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it is a pleasure to meet you." As she took his hand, the air seemed to become charged with tension. " Hyacinth Potter-Black, the pleasure is mine."

"Let's get you to the O.R. Mr. Dinozzo. Don't worry. Everything will be just fine." And with that she left the room, and the nurses came in to take Tony. Leaving Gibbs to wonder what the hell just happened.

" What the hell just happened?" Hyacinth muttered to herself as she changed into scrubbs. One minute she was enjoying her birthday out to dinner with what was left of her family, then she got the call about a severe hand injury. This wasn't unusual. Since she moved to the States a year ago she had established herself as the go- to for complex orthopaedic surgery. She specialized in hand injuries, and received patients from the tri-state area.

Her life consisted soley of work and her children. She knew it wasn't healthy, and that it worried the people close to her, but since the death of her husband she poured everything she had into her twin boys. It was bad enough that they had never met their father. They would never doubt their mothers' love for them - not while there was breath in her body. She hadn't felt even the smallest spark of attraction since Bill was killed. She was six months pregnant at the time. That was one of the darkest days of her life, and that was saying something. Hadrian William Sirius Potter- Black and Harrison James Rigel Potter-Black were born two months later. They had been the only men in her life since then.

It was disconcerting to suddenly be so instantly attracted to someone after 5 years of nothing. Oh people asked her out - alot. But she always turned them down. She had never even been tempted. But boy was she tempted now! There was something so sexy about Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The strong jaw, baby blue eyes and intense expression. Dark blue jeans clinging to muscular thighs - " Woah Hya, down girl!" She thought to herself. She was disconcerted, but she had a surgery to get to. She could have a nervous breakdown later.

Six hours. Gibbs had been in the surgery waiting room for over six hours, drinking cup after cup of what he guessed was supposed to be coffee. It was now just after one a.m. The doctor had s3nt updates twice to let him know Tony was stable. Gibbs was still worried though. Six hours was surely a long time, right? Gibbs was running his hands through his hair when Hyacinth walked in. Her name being hyphenated probably meant she was married, right? Focus Gibbs! he thought. Even in scrubbs she was gorgeous. She looked tired though.

" Hello Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Dinozzo is doing well. His damage was extensive, and his hand is basically being held together with pins and hope right now, but the nerve damage was minimal and I truly believe he will make a full recovery if he follows my instructions and his pphysical therapy. He will likely be here a few days. Do you have any questions?" She asked. " What are the chances he has permanant damage?" Gibbs asked. " About 10%. That goes up to 30-35% if he doesn't do his therapy. I will stress this to him, but he may listen better to you. I have office hours tommorrow, so I'll be by to look him over sometime before lunch. He is in recovery now, once he wakes up he'll spend an hour or so there, then he will be taken to his room." She looked down at the paper in her hands " He is in room 409." She looked up again, and a tendril of hair escaped the messy bun she had put her hair in. He wanted to curl his finger around it - see if it was as sof t as it looked. She leaned forward and put her hand atop his she smelled like lavender and jasmine. He subconsciously leaned forward and breathed in her calming scent.

"Go home and rest Mr. Gibbs. There's nothing you can do from here, and your friend will be fine." She said. " Call me Jethro." Gibbs said, his intense gaze caught and held her. Go home Jethro. You can see him tommorrow." She let go of his hand and turned to leave the room. Gibbs didn't know if he would get another chance, so he said " Is there a Mr. Potter-Black?" right before she left the room. She slowly turned to face him, and looked at him searchingly for a moment.

"Not anymore. He died five years ago. Why do you ask?" Gibbs was shocked. She was a widow too? " I'm sorry for your loss. I lost my first wife as well. It's just, I am very attracted to you. Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?" He asked in a rush. He had never felt so much of a teenager asking out a girl for the first time. Not even with Shannon! Hyacinth was surprised, and a bit unsure. She knew it was time to move on, but it was hard. " Um, I actually havent dated aince he died. I'm probably terribly out of practice." She said, biting her lip. "Maybe we could start with lunch or coffee?" She asked uncertainly. Gibbs gave her a half smile and let out a breath he had been holding. " Lunch sounds great." He fumbled with his phone for a minute. " Can I have your number?"

Gibbs couldn't believe how ridiculous he was being! However he also couldn't believe she said yes. She was beautiful, obviously brilliant, and successful. She was also sexy as hell, and he knew it would be hard to go slow with her. But he knew he would have to so he wouldn't scare her away. She was not the kind of woman you had meaningless sex with.

" I'll probably be here around lunch to visit Tony. Would you like to get something quick tommorrow?" Gibbs said slyly. " I would only have about an hour, is that alright?" She asked, then bit her lip again. That right there was distracting. Gibbs thought. " That's fine. I guess I'll see you then?" " See you then." She said, and gave him a shy smile.

Yep, I was right. Gibbs thought. I'm in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter except a set of books, a Hogwarts shirt from Target, and a dog named Draco. I have no rights to NCIS either.

Chapter 3

When Hyacinth left the waiting room, she got her things and headed to her car. As soon as she was in her red Mercedes SUV, she put her head against the steering wheel and said " I have a date. I can't believe he asked me out. I can't believe I said yes. Oh my God!" Ok, so she was slightly freaking out but who could blame her? She had a date with a sexy man, and she hadn't been on a date in eight years. She felt she was entitled to the freak out.

As soon as she got through the gates of her home she pulled up Charlie's number from her phone. Charlie Weasley was Bill's younger brother. They were extremely close, and he was one of the three Weasleys Hyacinth could stand. Molly Weasley was not happy when her 'precious Bill' started dating a girl who was ten years younger than him that went to school with her youngest children. Well, that was until she found out about Hyacinths' money and titles. After that all of a sudden she was their biggest fan.

The biggest problems started when Bill proposed. Hyacinth was 21 and Bill was 31. What Molly failed to realise, yet Bill knew all too well, was that as Lady Potter Barroness of Godric's Hollow, and Lady Black Countess of Blackmoor, Hyacinth and any children she had had to keep the Potter-Black name. When Bill asked her to marry him, he knew his children would never be Weasley's. Hyacinth was the last Potter, and the last Black heir bearing the name. The Weasleys had five live sons and one daughter. Their name was secured and they had no title. Due to these factors, Bill decided to take the Potter-Black name as well.

What should have been a personal decision between the two of them turned into all - out war when Molly and Arthur found out. Bill was their eldest, their "heir" they said. ( Heir of what, they never specified ) And if Hyacinth was " too good to be a Weasley", Bill should find someone

"not so full of herself." Bill was having none of it. When discussions changed nothing, and turned into shouting matches Bill said enough was enough. He told them he had made his decision, and they could like it or lump it. They would invite them to the wedding. Whether they came or not was up to them. Lines were drawn, and the family was split in their reactions. Charlie, George and Ginny supported Bill and Hyacinth. Percy, Ron and Arthur supported Molly.

In the end they all came to the wedding, only agreeing after finding out that the Princes Charles, William and Harry would be in attendance. Bill had been semi- estranged from his family since before he met Hyacinth so their attitude was not a surprise to him, but she still felt guilty. Had she caused the estrangement to deepen? Bill assured her that it was all due to Molly's controling nature. All these thoughts were swimming through Hyacinth's mind while waiting for Charlie to pick up. George was actually visiting for her birthday, but it was two a.m., so he was no doubt asleep. With the time difference between Arlington and Romania, Charlie should still be awake.

" Hyacinth! Happy birthday, girl! Isn't it quite late there? " Charlie exclaimed as he answered the phone. " Charlie..." Hya said, her voice cracking. " What's wrong honey?" Charlie asked concerned. " I met someone." Hyacinth said after a long pause. "He asked me out on a date, and I said yes. I'm freaking out here! Maybe I shouldn't go." She rambled nervously. " Wait Hy, hold up ok?" Charlie was surprised yet relieved at the same time. It had been over 5 years since his brother died, and Hyacinth was too young to be alone. She was a wonderful woman, and she deserved to be happy. He had been trying to get her back out there for two years.

" This is a good thing, Hy. It's been five years sweetheart. Bill would have wanted you to be happy." Charlie said. A lone tear fell down Hyacinth's cheek. " I know Char. It's just so hard. I'm nervous. I've only ever had two relationships Charlie! And one of them was just a few months of dating Cedric! I've only ever kissed three people and I'm 31! What if he expects sex? I've only ever been with Bill, Charlie!" She said quickly. " Calm down sweetie. You don't need to be do worried, ok? He can expect whatever he wants, but you can take things as slowly or as quickly as you like. Did you tell him you were a widow?" Charlie asked. " Yes. He actually also lost his first wife."

" First wife? I wonder how many he's had? Anyway, that doesn't matter right now. I'm sure he's expecting things to go slow. Now, I need details! What is his name? Where did you meet? What does he look like? Is he hot? Come on lady, don't hold out on me! He must be something special to get you to say yes." Hyacinth laughed at his excitement. "Well, his name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's probably 10-15 years older than me- " You and older men!" Charlie interjected. " Oh, hush!" Hyacinth said, blushing lightly. " He has sandy colored hair that's streaked with gray, and intense blue eyes. He has this powerful aura around him. Very alpha male, you know? It's very sexy." She stated shyly. " His friend has a hand injury, and I was called in to consult and operate. He's a Federal Agent, and he asked me to lunch tommorrow. Well, actually today since it is so late here. I should prabably go try to get some sleep. I have to be up in three and a half hours." Hyacinth said, yawning. " Okay honey. He sounds hot, so you get some beauty sleep. " Charlie teased.

" Oh, you!" Hyacinth said, smiling. " What would I do without you?" She asked. "You'll never have to find out. Kiss the boys for me, and tell me all about your date with Agent McSexy later! Talk to you then Hy." Charlie joked before hanging up. "Charlie Weasley!"

The next morning Hyacinth was up at 5:30. After a short run and her morning routine, Hyacinth was sitting at the breakfast table eating a yogurt parfait with blackberries. She was wearing a gray pencil skirt and an emerald green silk blouse. Her hair was down in loose curls, with the top pulled back in a braid. Harrison and Hadrian were eating toast soldiers and soft boiled eggs, while George was making his march across the table and attack the salt shaker. The boys' giggles brought a smile to her face. George stopped his assault on the seasoning and Hyacinth could'nt help but blurt out " I'm having lunch with a man today."

Georges' head snapped up so fast she flinched. "Really? When did this happen? Is it a -" he lowered his voice " D.A.T.E?" She looked at Georges' face, hoping he would'nt be upset. He looked shocked and hopeful. " Yes. I am kind of a nervous wreck. You are okay with this?" She asked, somewhat nervously. " Oh Hya. Of course I'm okay with it. You deserve to be happy." He looked at her earnestly. "Bill would want you happy." He said quietly." Don't ever think that he would be upset with you for moving on. I think he would be excited for you. Sooo, how did this happen? I thought you had an emergency at the hospital last night?"

" I did. He is a friend of my patient. George, I have'nt even been attracted to anyone since Bill, and this was instant attraction. I don't know what to do George." She said quietly, still mindful of the boys sitting at the table. "Miss Hyacinth, it is 7:00." Her housekeeper Gilbert "Dobby" Dobbs told her. "Thank you Dobby. I have to go. I'll see you boys later." She said, kissing them on the head. " I love you boys. Be good for Dobby and Winky, and when I get home we can go for a swim." "Yay!" The boys yelled excitedly. " Love you, Mummy!" The boys said as they gave her wet kisses on her cheeks. As Hyacinth made her way to the office, she thought she was the luckiest woman in the world. No matter what else had happened in the past, she still had her boys. And she could handle anything else life threw at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bill Weasley, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, or any of their assorted worlds. I can imagine I do though. Boy, can I ever imagine.

Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Your support means so much!

Chapter 4

Across town, Gibbs was just getting to the office. They currently didn't have a case, and were catching up on reports. Gibbs was waiting until his whole team got there to tell them about Dinozzo. He had already told the higher ups about the situation. He was trying to get as much done as he could to be out to visit Tony and have lunch with the beautiful doctor.

He was having a hard time concentrating, instead thinking about his lunch date. Where should he take her? He didn't want to take her to eat in the cafeteria. Maybe the cafe around the corner? Or maybe he could pack something, and they could eat in the courtyard they have there. He was acting like a fool, and he needed to get a grip. An hour later and the whole team was there. "Listen up!" Gibbs yelled over their chatter. The team gathered around where Gibbs was leaning against his desk. "Where is Tony?" Ziva asked. " That's what I'm getting ready to tell you. Last night Dinozzo was in a minor car accident."

Gibbs continued over their exclaimations of shock. " His only injury was to his hand. Unfortunately, his hand was pretty mangled. He had to have a specialist brought in, and had a long, intricate surgery. The doc said she thinks he will get 100% function back in the hand if he follows instructions. As it is, he will be out several weeks. When he returns, he will be riding a desk for awhile. For now, we will just stay down a man. Once we get a better idea how long he will be out, we will re-evaluate." After three hours of questions and paperwork, Gibbs left to go to the hospital. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a green tie. He tried to tell himself that it had nothing to do with a certain doctors' eyes - of course not.

Hyacinth had finally settled down somewhat. Her appointments and then her rounds kept her busy. She had a group of residents following her rounds today, and one of them was getting on her last nerve. "Dr. Warner! If you cannot act professional and appropriate you can take yourself elsewhere! If I hear another sexual innuendo out of your mouth, I'm filing a sexual harrasment complaint with administration. Keep your mouth shut, and your eyes open. This is your last warning." These exclaimations were followed by stony silence. " Now, if we are done with your playground wit, we are at the last patient of the day. Mr Dinozzo presented last night with injuries sustained in a MVA..." She continued.

Inside the room, Tony and Gibbs looked at each other. "Damn. Is it wrong that I thought that was hot?" Tony asked. Gibbs was torn between scolding Tony and agreeing with him. It was hot, but he also wondered what the little cretin said to garner that reaction. In walked Hyacinth, cheeks pink and eyes flashing. The green color of her shirt bringing out her eyes and accentuating her fair hair and skin. "Good afternoon Agent Dinozzo. l hope you don't mind if I have a few residents with me today?" She asked.

"No, that's fine Dr. Hotter - I mean Dr. Potter-Black! I'm sorry! That was a slip of the tongue, I swear!" " Dinozzo! " Gibbs barked and slapped Tony upside the head. The look he gave Tony could have curdled milk. Tony shrank back in the bed and said " I can't feel much except some throbbing in my palm, but my fingers are numb. Is that normal?" As the doctor started to examine Tony, Gibbs examined the group behind her. It was easy to spot the cretin in question. He was hiding in the back of the group looking chastised and trying to be inconspicuous. He looked about 22. Gibbs just gave him an unimpressed stare down. He turned away, flustered. Gibbs tuned back into the conversation when he heard her say " as long as you follow the proscribed treatment. I expect you to do everything you are told. I'll see you tommorrow morning to check in." She turned to Gibbs and said; "Hello, Jethro. I'll be ready to leave in about 10 minutes if that's alright?" "Sounds good. I'll meet you at the nurses station?" He asked. " Sure thing." She said and left the room.

"Jethro?" Tony asked increduously. Gibbs couldn't have stopped his smirk if he tried. " I'm taking your doctor out on a lunch date. By the way, stop flirting with her. She's not the kind of woman you mess around with." Gibbs said. " You got a date with Doctor Hotter? You didn't waste any time! You go, Gibbs!" Tony said, impressed. Gibbs sighed, exasperated. " Don't call her that. I'll see you again soon Tony." " Have fun you lucky bastard!" Tony said as Gibbs left the room. " Lucky bastard, indeed. " Gibbs muttered under his breath as he noticed Hyacinth bent over picking up her satchel from behind the nurses station.

" Hey, you ready to go Hyacinth?" Gibbs asked. " You look beautiful today by the way." She blushed lightly and replied " Thank you, Jethro. Yes, I'm ready. I'll see you later, Tammy." She said to the nurse who was watching their interaction avidly. "Sure thing, honey."

"So, I thought we'd go to the place around the corner, if that's alright?" Gibbs said. He noticed they were getting several interested looks from nurses and doctors as they walked out of the hospital. " That sounds good. I'm starving, actually. I wasn't able to eat much this morning. I've been a bit nervous to be honest." She said, then bit her lip. Gibbs' eyes zeroed in on her lips for a second before he replied. " I've been acting like a teenager going on his first date since last night." He said, wryly. She chuckled and turned, smiling at him. " That makes me feel loads better." She said with a cheeky grin, and he had to stop himself from kissing the grin off her face. " Glad to be of service." He said instead.

After they were seated at the restaurant and ordered drinks - water for her, coffee and water for him- they took a moment to look at the menu. After deciding what to eat, Gibbs put his menu down and asked "So what exactly did that resident say that set you off like that?" She flushed, in anger or embarrasment he didn't know, and said " It was more than one thing really, but the final straw was him telling the guy next to him that he wanted to see my lips wrapped around his cock. And that he'd have me on my knees by the end of the week." She said with a deadpan expression. For his part, Gibbs had choked on his drink when he heard her say the word "cock". " Good God." He said. "Would you like me to punch the little slimeball? Cuz I will with great pleasure." Hyacinth laughed. "Oh, no you don't. If anyone gets to hit that jack arse it is gonna be me!"

They laughed together until the server came. "Are you ready to order?" "Ladies first." Gibbs said. " Okay. I'd like the grilled chicken ceaser salad with extra cheese and extra dressing on the side please." She said. "Extra cheese and extra dressing?" He asked, surprised. " Aren't doctors supposed to get the exact opposite?" He teased. " Hey! There is lettuce in there." She joked back. "I'll have the All American Burger, medium well, with seasoned fries." Hyacinth gasped dramatically and exclaimed playfully "For shame, Mr Gibbs! Can we open a window? The hypocrisy is getting a little thick in here." They were still chuckling when the server left.

" So..." Hyacinth started " you said last night that your first wife had died?" Gibbs nodded. He knew where this was going. " How many times have you been married? If you don't mind me asking." Gibbs grimaced. He hoped this wouldn't ruin his chances. "Three times. I was so lost after Shannon and Kelly were killed. And I was so lonely. I jumped into those marriages too quickly. I want.. I want relationships to work, but they both didn't understand how important my job is to me. They both thought they could change me after we married. Obviously, that did not work." Hya was sympathetic. " I understand about work. My career is the second most important thing in my life. Whoever I'm with has to understand my love for it. My sons are what comes first, however." She said.

Gibbs eyebrows raised. "Sons?" He asked. " Yes. I have five year old twins. Hadrian and Harrison. I was six months pregnant when Bill died." She said nervously, yet resolutely. " Is that a problem?" She asked. "No! No, not at all. I was just surprised. Shannon and I had a daughter named Kelly. She was killed along with her mother." He said with pain in his eyes. Hyacinth placed her hand over his on the table top. "I am so sorry. I can't imagine how you survived. The knowledge that my babies needed me was the only thing that kept me going in the begining. If I had lost them too, I don't know what I would have done." She said.

Gibbs shifted in his seat. " Twins, huh? That must have been hard." He said, changing the subject. If Hyacinth noticed, she didn't mention it. " Oh it was. I don't have much blood family, and Bill was estranged from part of his at the time of his death. But I had a lot of help from friends and my hired help. They are really more like family to me." She stated. Gibbs was relieved she didn't push. "So Bill was your husband's name?" He asked. "Yes. Well, William was his name, but he preferred Bill."

"So was his last name Black, or Potter?" He asked. " Oh, neither. He was a Weasley."

Gibbs' eyebrow was raising again. " He took my names when we married. Due to inheritance issues I had to keep my names, and any children we had would have to carry them on. I was the last of my family, and he knew when he proposed that I'd never take his name. I expected him to keep his last name - even though he had six siblings- but he said he wanted to have the same last name as his children. So he became a Potter-Black too. Some of his family was not happy about that." She answered. "Wow." Gibbs replied. " Not many men would take their wife's name. He sounds like a good man."

"He was. And I know that he wanted me to be happy, which is why I don't feel bad being here with you, now." She said, and smiled at him. After eating and talking about various things, Hyacinth looked at her watch. " Is that the time? I have some afternoon appointments today. I'm sorry to cut this short." She said, looking disappointed. " I have to get back to the office as well." Gibbs said, throwing money down on the table. " Let me walk you to your car? " He asked. "Please. Thank you for lunch. I really enjoyed it." She said, shyly. Gibbs slowly reached his hand out. Silently asking for permission to hold her hand. She reached out and put her small hand in his larger, calloused one. Her hand was warm and soft, and he lightly traced his thumb across the back of her wrist. She shivered and he smirked.

"So what are the chances of me getting you out to dinner?" He asked playfully. " Dinner sounds nice." She said. "How about Saturday if I don't have a case? I know this great little Italian place. Best pasta in town." Gibbs said. " That sounds nice. George should still be in town -that's Bill's brother- he can stay with the boys. He's very supportive of this." She said, raising their joined hands. Gibbs' thumb was still moving slowly across her skin, and it was driving her mad. She stopped next to her Mercedes. " Call me with the details about Saturday, okay?" Hyacinth asked as she leaned against the car.

Gibbs couldn't stop himself, really. She was so bright and beautiful. So sexy, and the tension was mounting. He leaned in slowly, giving her a chance to move away. She didn't. Hyacinth's belly clenched as he leaned in. All the hair on her arms stood on end in anticipation. He put his hand on her cheek, and she could feel his breath against her lips. She closed her eyes as he closed in. Gibbs brushed his nose against hers, and then brushed their lips together, the contact barely there. Then he tilted his head and kissed her again. This time with more force, deeper yet still relatively chaste.

All of his nerve endings were lit up. It took all of his self control not to coax her mouth open with his tongue. Hyacinth felt a swooping sensation in her stomach, attraction flowing through her like honey. Gibbs backed away slowly, and opened his eyes. Her eyes were dilated, her breath quick. "You are gonna be hell on my self- control, Hya." He gritted out, voice deep. He was half hard from a kiss! With no tongue! He was done for - no question.

She sighed and leaned back. " You are begining to make me think I don't have any to start with." She said. " Call me, Jethro."

Gibbs stepped back while she opened her car door. " I'll talk to you soon." She said. Then reached back out, putting her hand around the back of his neck, and kissing him hard and quick. Her teeth lightly tugging on his bottom lip as she pulled away.

Then she turned around, got in her car, gave him a smile, and drove away. Leaving Leroy Jethro Gibbs speechless, more than half hard, and staring into space.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I still don't own it.

WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD!

Chapter 5

She was laid out naked on black sheets. Her hair strewn around her like a halo. Her pale skin was glowing in the golden light of the room. Her eyes blown, barely a ring of emerald green to be seen. Her pale pink nipples were hard, legs spread. She was panting in need. " Please, Jethro! " She begged. " Please touch me! " How could he resist?

Gibbs leaned down, bracketing her head with his arms and gave her a searing kiss. His tongue curling into her mouth and thrusting against hers. He moved his right hand, using his left hand to support his weight. He trailed his hand down to her breast. Cupping it and tweaking her nipple.

"Oh" Hyacinth moaned. His lips moved down her neck while his hand trailed down to her center. He brushed his finger along her pink lips, groaning at finding the wetness there. " You are so wet, so ready for me." Gibbs said, voice rough.

His lips continued their journey down to her breasts, taking her straining nipple into his mouth and sucking, drawing more delicious moans from her. " Please" she said, not really knowing what she was asking for, just needing _something_ . He answered her plea by pushing one of his thick fingers inside her. They both groaned at how amazing it felt. She was so tight and hot, Gibbs couldn't wait to get inside of her.

Gibbs started as he felt her hand wrap around his hard cock. He closed his eyes. It felt so good, and for a minute he was overwhelmed. "Please Jethro! I need you inside me." He looked at her. Her skin was flushed, her eyes bright. Her thighs trembled every time he brushed her clit with his thumb. His cock throbbed. He couldn't wait any longer. He placed himself at her entrance, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Gibbs woke up disoriented and hard as a rock. To say he was frustrated was putting it mildly. The dream was so vivid, so hot. He got him self into the shower and lathered himself up. He was still hard enough to drive nails. He gripped his erection, and swiped his thumb across the head. The thought of Hyacinth, spread out before him, her pretty pink nipples straining, pussy clenched tight around him and he was coming in no time flat.

As he came down from his orgasm, he leaned against the wall of his shower, catching his breath. " Get a grip old man." Gibbs muttered. Their date was tonight, and he knew there would be no sex involved. Not yet. Not that he didn't want it.

He did, badly. But he wanted to do this right. They would take this at her pace, no matter how fast or slow that may be.

Gibbs was picking her up at her house and he was nervous. He would probably meet her brother in law. He might meet her kids. Was it too early for that? He had no problem with her having children. To be honest he had always wanted more children. A son to play ball with, teach how to be a good man. A little girl he could treasure, and threaten any boy that got within 10 feet of her. He usually pushed these thoughts to the side, thinking they were disrespectful of his late daughter.

But he knew it was time to move on. To stop trying to shove his various parteners into a Shannon- shaped hole. They would never take the place of his late wife. It wasn't fair on Gibbs or the women to make them try. Hyacinth was Hyacinth and that was exactly how he wanted her. He felt in his bones that this relationship was different. Now he just needed to not screw it up.

They had been texting back and forth the last few days. Just exchanging little facts about their days, and information about themselves. Like the fact that Hyacinth had two horses ( Firebolt and Nimbus ) and was currently searching for two ponies. Apparently being an aristocrat in England required horseback riding.

And wasn't that a shock? They were talking on the phone last night. Hyacinth had just put the boys to bed, and they were just finishing one subject when he asked " You said your husband took your name due to inheritance issues? Why is your inheritance tied to a name? Couldn't you get money no matter what your name is?" He wasn't trying to be nosy, he was just curious.

" Oh um..." Hyacinth started, slightly uncomfortable. " Okay, so I have two titles in England. My father was Lord Potter the Barron of Godric's Hollow. His mother, Dorea Black-Potter was a member of the main branch of the Black Family, who are the Count or Countess of Blackmoor. All female members of the main branch of the family were required to keep Black in their name after they marry. That's why she was Black-Potter. This is to ensure succession if the male line dies out. My Godfather Sirius was Lord Black, Count of Blackmoor. His younger brother had died, so he was the last male Black. Once I was born, my name was automatically Potter-Black. I became Heiress Potter and Heiress Black. If my parents had a son later, he would have inherited. However, my parents were killed in a terrorist attack when I was 15 months old. That made me the last Potter, and Lady Potter. I was sent to live with Sirius." She said

She took a drink of water then continued. "Sirius found out that he was infertile, so I was the last Black of the main line after him. It was always stressed to me that I had to carry on the Potter and Black families. Due to birth order, and the type of title, Hadrian will be Lord Black and Harrison will be Lord Potter. The first born gets the greater title. " She explained. It all sounded convoluted to him, but it all came down to the fact that she was loaded and apparently a very important person in England.

"So, have you met the Queen?" Gibbs asked, somewhat sarcasticly. " Aunt Lillibet? Several times. She's great. Totally differant than you would expect." She answered completely seriously. "Huh" Gibbs said, not sure what else to say. Hyacinth could sense his unease about the whole situation so she said; " Does this make me your sugar Mummy?" She was so laid back that he was surprised that she was a Lady. But he decided to just let it go. It wouldn't have an effect on him either way.

Gibbs spent the day finishing up a case, and rushing through the paperwork so he could go home and get ready. His team could tell something was up, but they didn't ask. Abby was busy in the lab, and Ducky wasn't there. Tony was out, and those were the only people who had any chance of getting any answers out of Gibbs. They had no reason to believe he would tell them anything personal. And it _was_ personal. Mcgee had heard Gibbs on the phone ordering a bouquet of tulips to be picked up later. This was prime information! Was there a new red head in Gibbs life? They didn't know, but they were sure they would find out eventualy.

Hyacinth lived on about 65 acres in a large, plantation style house. Potter Plantation was a red, brick three story house with wrap-around porches on each level. There was a large barn and a carriage house on the property, an in-ground pool and patio area in the back, and a garage to the right of the house. The property was gated, and the quarter mile long driveway was lined with flowering trees. Gibbs could see two Dobermans and a Rottweiller roaming around. They must be trained well to be allowed around the boys.

Gibbs was nervous as he parked the car. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants and took a deep breath. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a snowy white shirt - no tie, the top two buttons undone. Gibbs walked up to the door, but before he could ring the bell the door opened. A tall, ginger haired man answered the door. He had bright blue eyes, and his face was covered in freckles.

" Hello, you must be Jethro. Come in! Hyacinth is just getting Harry and Haddy into their pajamas." He stepped into the main hallway, and his attention was immediately drawn to the sweeping staircase. There was a portrait to his left of who he thought was Hyacinth with a man who had messy black hair. She was sitting in a chair regally, and the man was standing beside her. They both looked stiff, and somewhat haughty. "Ah, that's Dorea and Charlus Potter Hya's grandparents. Everyone was shocked when she was born with that white- blond hair. She was the spitting image of Dorea, just with her mothers eyes. I guess they all expected her to have black or red hair." He said. as he led them into the living room.

"Have a seat, she should only be another minute. So, this is where I give you the "shovel talk" yes?" George asked with a smile on his face. " Hyacinth is like a sister to me, and she has been through a lot. Don't dick her around, and we will be just fine. If you do though, just know that my brother works at a wildlife preserve. They would never find your body." He said, still smiling. It had been awhile since Gibbs had been given the overprotective male relative talk, but he had to give the guy credit. " I have no intentions of hurting Hyacinth. She is beautiful inside and out, and I'm lucky she's even giving me the time of day." Gibbs replied

"George Weasley! Did you just seriously threaten a federal agent?" Hya said, exasperated as she walked on the room. Gibbs stood up and turned around, and promptly lost his breath. " Hyacinth" Gibbs breathed out " You look...amazing." She was wearing a kelly green body-con dress that was off the shoulder and had 3/4 length sleeves. The dress ended right above the knee, and her legs looked amazing in her black stilletos. He handed her the bouquet of flowers. " These are for you." She flushed prettily. " Thank you. I love tulips." She said " You look very handsome as well." George cleared his throat and got their attention. " Yes, I'm still here." He said wryly.

Hyacinths' blush intesified. " Oh. Sorry. Can you put these in water George? Also, the boys are in the playroom playing super heroes. Please don't give them any junk food, and put them to bed by 8:30, okay?

I'll have my phone on me if you need me. Remember, it's 911 in America, not 999. Oh, I feel like I'm forgetting something.." "Hyacinth! Stop rambling. We will be fine. You kids have fun! But not too much fun." George said looking straight at Gibbs " Thanks George." She said as she checked her clutch to make sure she had her phone and her wallet. " No problem. You guys be careful."

Gibbs put his hand on the small of her back as they walked out the door. " You really do look gorgeous. I don't know how I'll focus on anything else tonight." Gibbs said as he opened her car door for her. "Maybe that's all I want you to focus on." She said impishly. She leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek, then slid into the passenger seat. Gibbs just stood there for a second before closing the door.

As they drove to the restaraunt, Gibbs said, "You have a lovely home." "Oh thank you! My grandparents bought it sometime in the sixties I think. I had it renovated before we moved in. It had shag carpet in some rooms!" She exclaimed, laughing. Gibbs watched her laugh with a half smile on his face. As nervous as he had been, as soon as he saw her, it just seemed so easy. He reached across the car and snagged her hand , resting them on the console in the center. He could already tell it was going to be a great night.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter except a worn set of books, a Hogwarts shirt from Target, and a dog named Draco. I don't own NCIS either.

Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! Seeing those makes my day!

Chapter 6

They arrived at the restaurant in no time- at least it seemed that way to Hyacinth. She had to keep herself from drooling when she saw Jethro. He was so sexy to her. She had thought that she would have had a harder time reconciling the fact that she had sexual and other feelings for someone else than Bill. She had not, though. Maybe it was because it had been five years? Anyway, that didn't matter. Hyacinth wasn't the type to sleep with someone when there were no feelings involved, but damn if it wasn't going to be hard. She hadn't had sex in five years and three months! Not that she was counting or anything.

She and Bill had had an active sex life when he was there. ( His job often had him out of the country. ) It was difficult to get cut off and have no partner for over five years. She was frustrated, and there was a prime piece of man meat sitting right next to her! " Man meat Hya?" Hyacinth thought, shaking her head.

"We are here." Gibbs said as he put the car in park. " Oh good, I'm starving! We've spent the whole day riding and swimming with just a quick break for lunch. I feel like I have been running all day!" Gibbs opened the car door for Hyacinth, and helped her down. He put his arm around her, and walked towards the restaurant. She was all warmth and curves, soft and firm. Feeling her body so close to his was trying Gibb's self control. Her scent was washing over him. He wanted to put his face against her neck, and just inhale.

"Welcome to Scarpetta! Do you have a reservation? " asked a perky brunette wearing all black. "Reservation for seven p.m., last name Gibbs." Gibbs answered. "Right this way Mr and Mrs Gibbs." She said, then started towards their table. Gibbs and Hyacinth looked at each other, then just decided to follow. There was no point in correcting her.

After sitting down and ordering their food, they started to talk. "I've been wondering something." Gibbs started. "Does it bother you that I'm so much older than you?" "Well, I don't think you are that much older, but I wouldn't care even if you were. Bill was ten years older than me, and we started dating when I was 18. I am 31 now, and my guess is that you are 10-15 years older than me. So, no. That doesn't matter to me at all. Does it bother you?" Hyacinth asked. "No. As long as you are at least 30, I'm fine. I am 16 years older than you by the way." Gibbs said. " You cradle robber!" Hyacinth teased.

"Your kids seem pretty active. Who watches them while you work?" Gibbs asked. "They have pre-school for half the day. My nanny Winky - sorry, her name is actually Lisa Winkins, but I always call her Winky. Anyway, Winky used to work for someone else, but they asked her to help cover up a crime. She refused, and turned him in. She then came to work for us as a cook. Once I had the boys, she asked to be their nanny as well as still cook. I always cook dinner unless there is an emergency, so she usually just fixes breakfast and lunch. She's since married Dobby -Mr. Dobbs- my housekeeper. And he helps her throughout the day, as needed. So they do it together. They will start kindergarten soon. It's so hard to believe." Hyacinth said.

They settled in and ate their dinner. "Mmmm," Hyacinth moaned. "This gnocchi is delicious! Would you like to try it?" Hyacinth said. Gibbs crossed his legs. If she sounded like that over food, what would she sound like in bed. He bet she was a screamer. If she wasn't before, he would make sure she would become one. " No thank you. I'm not a fan of the texture. My veal picatta is amazing. Would you like a bite?" Gibbs asked as he held up his fork. There was a bite of his meal on it. "Sure." Hya said, gamely. Gibbs leaned forward, and placed the fork inside her opened mouth. " Mmm, that's good." She said. Then she licked her lips. Gibbs' eyes followed the movement of her tongue.

The sexual tension continued to rise throughout the evening. Fingers brushed, voices lowered, and hearts raced. Eventually, they made it back to the car. Gibbs backed her gently against the car, his hands on her hips. "Please let me kiss you, I have to kiss you." He said. His voice rough with arousal. "Yes, please." He gripped her hip with his left hand, and brought the other to her cheek. And then he was there, his lips against hers. Only this time it was no chaste, hesitant searching. He kissed her hungrily. Like he was dying of thirst, and she was the last fresh water on earth. She gasped, and Gibbs tongue curled into her mouth. The thick muscle thrusting against hers. Hyacinth could feel her toes curling in her shoes. The sheer erotic force that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs overwhelmed her.

His thumb was making circles on her hip bone. He was plastered against her as she leaned against his car. Her body tightened, and she could feel herself start to become wet. Gibbs was reeling from the feeling of this kiss. He was losing all coherent thought, his blood currently headed elsewhere. They broke apart when the need to breathe became too much. " Ohhh." Hyacinth moaned, and it was too much for Gibbs. He kissed her again. They kissed for several minutes before Hyacinth stopped them. Her lips were bruised, her eyes dilated, hair mussed. Gibbs swallowed. She looked so desperately sexy it took everything in him not to grab her and kiss her again.

"I'm sorry. We have to stop. If we keep going, I won't be able to stop. As much as I would enjoy it, I would probably regret it happening so soon. I don't want to regret anything that happens between us Jethro." Hyacinth said apologetically. " You are right, it's too soon. I'm not usually one to have sex on the first date either, but I wouldn't say no if you were to offer. It's this chemistry between us. I don't think I have ever felt that turned on just kissing someone before." Gibbs answered. He helped her into the car, and closed the door. He took a moment to collect himself. He was hard, and he was trying to think of things to get rid of his erection. " Ducky's Mom in a bikini." Gibbs muttered under his breath. That did it. Gibbs thought.

As he drove her home he asked " What are my chances at another date?" Then he gave her that half smile she was growing to love. "Over a hundred if you keep kissing me like that." Hyacinth said, wryly. Then she asked "Are we dating exclusively? If we aren't, can we be? I don't share, and while I am not ready for sex right now, I fully intend for us to have lots of vigorous sex in the future, but we can't do that if we aren't exclusive." She said, as calmly as if she was asking for the salt shaker. "Absolutely. I don't share either. I am willing to wait as long as you want for sex, vigorous or otherwise. Although I must admit, if I get that worked up from kissing, I might not survive anything else." Gibbs said. " I guess that's what happens when you get so old." Hyacinth teased, laughing at his indignant expression.

When they got to her house they were met by the dogs. "Hello boys. You keeping things safe tonight? Jethro, these are our dogs. They are trained to attack anyone who climbs the fence, or anyone trying to enter a window. Also, if they see anyone attacking one of us. They are actually very docile otherwise. The guy who trained them called them Heimlich, Henrick and Heinz. Harry and Haddy couldn't pronounce their names well when we got them, so they renamed them. They are now Alvin, Simon and Theodore." Alvin and Simon were the doberman's and Theodore the rottweiller. "The three chipmunks?" Gibbs asked. "Yes, unfortunetly. I have seen that movie enough to understudy for any and all of the roles." She said exasperated.

" Good night Jethro, call me about the date." She said, then started to open the door. " Don't I get a kiss goodbye? He asked " Of course. Come on now, kiss me then." A few toe curling kisses later and Hyacinth was panting. Her breath was short and her panties were wet. They had to pull themselves away, each wanting more, yet knowing they weren't ready yet. I'll talk to you soon. Call me about our date"

"I will Hy, don't worry. I will talk to you tommorrow." Gibbs said as he got in the car and drove away. Hyacinth couldn't believe how great their date went. She could only hope they continued to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own either Harry Potter or NCIS.

Note: This story is set in season 9, after episode 1. I changed Gibbs age by ten years. Other changes to cannon are ineviteble.

Chapter 7

Three weeks had passed since his dinner with Hyacinth, and they had managed to have three more dates. Work had been crazy for both of them. There had been a bus crash, and Hyacinth had to do several surgeries back to back, and also cancel a date. He wasn't upset with her about it, he understood work emergencies.

Tony was back doing desk duty, and the team was all over him trying to find out if he knew anything about who Gibbs was dating. Tony had only said that yes Gibbs was dating someone, yes it seemed serious, and no she was not a redhead. He also said she was his Doctor. He wouldn't speculate or say anything else. Abby had talked to Gibbs, so she knew he was half in love already. She was happy for him, but she was worried. Would this woman accept the almost fatherly relationship she had with Gibbs? Either way, she wasn't talking either. Gibbs deserved to be happy, and if she was making him happy, then Hyacinth was alright with her.

Gibbs and the team had been working hard on the Hill case. And while he didn't give any details, Hyacinth could tell the case was wearing on him. She decided she would bring lunch for the team. She had taken a few days off to recuperate after the mess her schedule had been. Plus her boys were starting kindergarten, and she had spent two days just alone with them, giving them their due attention. She sent them off for the first day of school today. She needed a distraction. Making lunch for Jethro's team would do it.

First she texted Jethro. _Hey, Jethro? HPB._ _Hello Hy. Enjoying your time off? LJG_ _I'm a bit emotional after sending the boys off to their first day of school. Anyway, I wanted_ _to maybe make lunch for your team? I would just drop it off and leave. You wouldn't even know I'm there. HPB_ Gibbs thought about it. He really wanted to see Hyacinth, and he wanted to introduce her to his team. His team could use a break too.

 _I will agree under one condition. You stay and eat with us. LJG_ _I would love to. I'll see you guys at 12:30? HPB_ _Sounds good. See you then. LJG_ _"Listen up!"_ Gibbs yelled over the noise of the bullpen. "I have decided that we need a small break to recharge." Gibbs said to general disbelief. "Lunch will be brought in around 12:30. My..." Gibbs paused at what word to use. Girlfriend seemed so juvenile, lover was inaccurate, and signifigant other sounded pretentious. "The lady I am dating is bringing in lunch. I would like to introduce you to her. Please do not overwhelm her. Tony, do not call her Dr. Hotter." Gibbs said, then returned to work. The others were excited. They finally got to meet Gibbs' mystery woman!

It was 12:20 when the elevator opened. In walked Hyacinth, and the bullpen went almost silent. Gibbs couldn't blame them. Hyacinth looked gorgeous in dark blue jeans that were snug against her figure. She was wearing a royal blue button up shirt. She looked simple and effortless, yet totally hot. Her hair was in a ponytail, and the only makeup on her face was some mascara and lip gloss. She was carrying a large picnic basket. Behind her, one of the security gaurds was carrying another, bigger basket. And staring at her ass.

"Jethro!" Hyacinth said placing the basket on his desk. She leaned in, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He reciprocated- how could he not?- and heard the intake of breath from his team. Was he really _that_ closed off? "Um, Agent Gibbs? This lady said you were expecting her?" The security gaurd said nervously. "Yes, obviously." Gibbs deadpanned. The gaurd put the basket on the desk and started to leave awkwardly. "Thank you James, for helping me." Hyacinth said. "Oh! Your welcome ma'am." He said nervously, then left.

"If you are done being intimidating, help me set this up Jethro?" Hyacinth said wryly as she started to take out napkins. "He was staring at your ass, I reserve the right to intimidate." Jethro answered. "Let's set this stuff up in the coference room." He said as he picked up the big basket. " My God, woman! How many people did you think you were feeding?" He asked incredulously. "Just shut up and carry the basket, dear." She said dryly. "Yes, dear." He said just as dryly. But he was smiling - a half smile, but for Gibbs that was just as good as a full out grin to anyone else!

"You should really talk to someone about the security here." She started, as she repacked the napkins and plates. "He didn't even check the baskets. I just told him I was expected by you, and he let me right in. That isn't safe." She said, following Gibbs to the conference room. "I'm sure he was too busy staring at your ass to care what you were bringing up." Gibbs said "You stare at my arse all the time." Hyacinth said glibly, as they turned the corner. "Did everyone _see_ that?" Mcgee asked incredulously. The others nodded. Ziva said "He is obviously head over foot." Tony grimaced and said, "It's head over heels."

At exactly 12:30, the group filed into the conference room, at least they tried. Mcgee had the misfortune of being in front, but he stopped dead. Gibbs and his girlfriend were cuddled up next to each other. He was running his nose up the side of her neck, up to her ear. Ziva asked loudly "Why are you blocking the door Mcgee?" Gibbs pulled away slowly, sending Mcgee a look that meant pain if he said anything. "Sorry." He said, not specicifically saying who he was saying it to. Everyone filed in, surprised at the amount of food.

"Everyone, this is Hyacinth Potter-Black." Gibbs said. "Hello everyone!" She said, giving them a warm smile. Gibbs looked at her, eyes softening. Then he turned to his team. "Hya, this is Abby, Ziva, Mcgee, Ducky, Palmer, and of course you know Tony." Gibbs said, as he introduced the woman he was falling in love with to the people he cared greatly about. "It's great to meet you all. Jethro has told me a lot about you." She said, smiling. "It's wonderful to meet you too dear! I must confess that hearing your accent makes me a wee bit homesick. It is truly an honor to have lunch with you, Lady Potter-Black." Ducky said as he bowed over her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Oh now, none of that. Call me Hyacinth, please. That extends to all of you." She said.

"I made ham and cheese, turkey, and chicken salad sanwiches. There is also potato and pasta salad. We also have cookies for dessert. Everyone help themselves." Hyacinth said as she pointed to each item. " How is your hand Mr Dinozzo?" Hyacinth asked as they started to make their plates. "Please call me Tony. I hate being called Mr. Dinozzo. It's doing better. I still have dull throbbing pain. Other than that, The physical therapy is working well." Tony said. "You have another follow-up appointment soon, correct?" Hyacinth asked. Tony nodded. "Just make sure you don't over do it." She said sternly. "And continue to follow orders, and you will be just fine." She continued, smiling. Tony blushed, he couldn't help it. Being on the receiving end of that smile would fluster any red blooded man! It didn't help that Gibbs was there to see it.

"Do you want me to make you a plate Jethro?" Hyacinth asked. "I already made you one while you examined Tony." Gibbs said, pointing out a plate that held half a ham sandwich, half a chicken salad sandwich, and some pasta salad. "I remember you saying you didn't like turkey." Gibbs said. She smiled at him, and his eyes softened. "Thank you, you are so sweet." She said sincerely, causing three people to choke on their food. Gibbs sent his death glare around the room. "Oh! You guys are so cute together!" Abby gushed excitedly. " I am so happy to meet you! Gibbs has told me all about you, but he didn't tell me how beautiful you are. Not that I swing that way or anything, but I can appreciate beauty when I see it." Abby rambled excitedly. " Oh thank you! You are beautiful as well. I like the gothic look, it suits you." Hyacinth said.

As Abby and Hyacinth got acquainted, Gibbs looked around the room. Everyone was enjoying the food, and had told her so. He was not surprised that Ducky had taken the seat next to him. He wondered how Ducky knew she was a Lady twice over. " So Duck, how did you know about her nobility status?" Gibbs asked in a low voice. "Oh! Well Mother still follows all the news from back home, and she is a very popular member of the Nobility. She is certainly as beautiful as one could wish, kind and generous, and she has a tragic back story and is richer than God. What more could the masses want? And her wedding was televised around England, Scotland and Wales. She made a beautiful bride. When her husband died in that accident at work, leaving her pregnant with twins, the whole of England mourned with her and for her. She has the hearts of the people of England, just like Diana did." Ducky said, like he hadn't just shocked Gibbs speechless.

Her wedding was _televised in the UK_? How famous was she? And could he handle it? He looked over to Hya talking animatedly with Mcgee and Abby. She looked up and smiled at him, and he knew. Yes, he would handle anything as long as she was his. He'd have tea with the Queen if he had to.

He still hadn't met Harry and Haddy. Hya didn't want to introduce a man to the boys that might be temporary, and he had agreed with her. But he felt the time may be right to pass that milestone. He couldn't imagine a scenario that would cause them to break up. He knew he was falling for her hard, and that should probably make him leary. It didn't though. Things with Hyacinth just seemed so natural. It just felt right. He had always been a man who trusted his gut, and he wasn't going to stop now. He gave Hyacinth one of his half smiles, and received a full one in return. No, he wasn't going to stop now.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS

WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT

Chapter 8

Gibbs was on his way over to Hyacinth's and he was nervous. (He wouldn't lie to himself about that fact.) He would finally be meeting her kids tonight. He had closed the Hill case, and he finally had some down time. It was a Saturday afternoon, and they were going swimming. Apparently, when Hyacinth told the twins she had met someone and that they were dating, the boys had been excited. When she told them he was coming to meet them and asked what they wanted to do, they said swimming. Luckily it was a good day for it. Gibbs had a bag with a change of clothes, and his newly bought swim trunks.

As he pulled up in front of the house, he could see two little boys running after either Alvin or Simon. The dog had soap bubbles all over it, and was running like his life depended on it. He lost sight of them as they ran around the corner of the house. He got out with his bag, and made his way to the door. He rung the bell. He expected Hyacinth to answer, but he was wrong. An older man answered the door. He had large, blue eyes and huge ears.

"Good afternoon Sir." He said with a thick, clear English accent. "You must be Mr. Gibbs? Please come in, everyone is out in the yard by the pool. I am Gilbert Dobbs, the housekeeper. You may call me Dobby if you wish." He said as he led me through the house. The decor was light and welcoming. It felt homey. They reached the back door, and he saw a small pile of little boy shoes by the door. His lips quirked at the many colors and the size of the tiny shoes. Then he looked through the french doors, and his mouth went dry. Hyacinth was already dressed for the pool. He watched as she got up from a lounge chair, walked towards him smiling. Wearing a bikini. It was red, and the top cupped her breasts amazingly. He was having a hard time hiding his reaction.

"Jethro!" She said excitedly. As soon as he came outside, she was hugging him. "I'm so happy to see you." She was warm from the sun, and she felt so good in his arms. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. The only cloth between them was his thin t-shirt. She smelled like summer. "Hyacinth. It's good to see you too." Gibbs said. He lowered his voice to a level only she could hear. " Do you have any idea how sexy you look? I am going to have so much trouble keeping my hands to myself." She blushed beautifully, and said in his ear. "You won't have to for too much longer." She gave him a cheeky smile, then pulled away. "Harrison! Hadrian!" Hyacinth yelled. But Gibbs was preoccupied by what she said. Does that mean that she was ready to have sex?

His introspections were cut short by the arrival of two identical little boys. They had platinum blond hair with loose, messy curls. They had bright blue eyes that must have come from their father, and chubby cheeks. In short, they were adorable. They looked at Gibbs with interest. "Jethro, these are my sons Harrison and Hadrian." Hyacinth said, pointing to each child in kind. "Boys, this is Jethro." He shook both of their hands. " Hello boys." Gibbs said awkwardly. "Hello!" "Hi!" They both said at once. "Are you gonna swim with us?" Harrison asked. "Yes, I have my trunks in my bag. Dobby took it somewhere." Gibbs answered. "Oh! let's go find it!" Hadrian said happily. "You boys ask Dobby nicely!" Hya yelled after the already running boys. She turned to him, and the next minute they were kissing hello. They kept it fairly chaste, as they knew the boys would be back soon.

They pulled apart as they heard the boys coming. "Mr. Jethro?" One of the boys said, tugging on his shorts. Red trunks on the little boy meant it was Hadrian. "Yes, Hadrian." Gibbs said. "Dobby put your bag in the bathroom by the back door." Hadrian. said, smiling up at Gibbs. "Thank you Hadrian." Gibbs said. "I'll just go get dressed." He continued. When Gibbs was finished changing, he made his way into the pool were the boys and Hyacinth were already playing. He was stiff at first, and awkward, but after a while he started to enjoy the boys exhuberance. The twins were playful and loud, but they were also sweet and funny.

After a couple of hours of playing Marco Polo and splashing around, Hyacinth said; "Ok, boys it's time for you to get out." She pulled them out of the pool, and toweled them off. "Winky is going to give you a bath, while Jethro and I get a shower. Then we'll have dinner, ok?" The boys looked excited for dinner, and Harrison told Gibbs "Oh, Mr. Jethro! Mummy made chocolate cake for dessert!" "I can't wait." Gibbs said, with a small smile. As soon as the boys ran into the house, Hyacinth said; "Follow me, and we will get your bag." After he dried off, they went through the house.

"You know, I went to the doctor yesterday." Hyacinth said shyly. Her being shy made no sense to Gibbs, but he was concerned. "Are you ok? I didn't know you had been feeling bad." Gibbs said. He put his arm around her, and squeezed her around her waist. "I went to the gynocologist to get back on birth control." She said after they had entered a bedroom, and closed the door. Gibbs froze. He knew what that meant. He couldn't believe she was ready for sex. They _had_ been dating six weeks, but there was still the question of her late husband. He knew that Bill was the only person she had had sex with - something that astounded him, really - So it was a big deal that she wanted to have sex with him.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs said thickly. "I'll wait as long as you need, Hyacinth. I want you," Gibbs said as he pulled her against him "I want you so bad I can't think straight sometimes. But I want you to really enjoy it, and I don't want you to feel bad after it is over." Gibbs said seriously, looking into her eyes. "I know that, and it means the world to me. Honestly though, I am so ready that if my children weren't expecting us in the next 30 mins, I'd have you on that bed right now." Hyacinth said, and put her hand over his erection, squeezeing him through his trunks. Gibbs groaned at the sensation of her finally touching him, and gave her a searing kiss. Their tongues were twisting around each other, and her hand was stroking him through his wet trunks. He was grunting, and embarrasingly he felt like he was going to come. It was like his body had been waiting to come for the last six weeks, and decided to seize the moment. "Hya, I'm going to come in my trunks if you keep that up." Gibbs said through clenched teeth.

She was trailing kisses down his neck, occaisonally biting down softly, so as not to leave a mark. "I want to make you come Jethro." Hyacinth said, then she put her hand down in to his trunks. "Ahh.." He moaned. He thrusted into her hand. Her small hand felt so good around his cock. Her breasts were pressed against his naked chest. He was caught up in all the sensation. Her small hand was slick with precome, and sliding so deliciously. Gibbs didn't think he had ever been that hard before. He couldn't stop the noises coming out of him if he tried

He started kissing her, then put a hand on her left breast, cupping her. She groaned when he ran his thumb across her nipple. He started kissing her neck, which was a huge weakness for her. He kissed around until he reached behind her ear. He nipped on her earlobe, then sucked it into his mouth. His groans were making little puffs of air against her neck and ear, causing her nipples to harden even more. He was holding her other breast now, and tweaking her nipple. It all felt so good.

Hyacinth was dripping wet, and not from the pool water. Her hand could barely wrap around his erection. His cock was a _really_ nice size, about 8 inches long, and he was nice and thick. His moans were so sexy. She wanted him. "Uhhh, Hyacinth!" He called out, as he came in large bursts into her hand. Gibbs caught his breath, then said "Hyacinth, that felt amazing. Let me touch you?" Gibbs said, finally opening his eyes. "I really wish we had time, but we need to shower, and get down to dinner." He groaned, disappointed. " The boys don't have any school Monday, and they are having a sleepover with a friend tomorrow night." She said, then said slyly; "Do you wanna sleepover?" Gibbs was happy to say yes. He desperately wanted to make love to her. "I'm going to go get a shower, the bathroom is through there." She pointed to the left. "Everything you need should be in there. We both need to be quick. The boys will be out of the bath soon." She said, then gave him a quick kiss and left the room.

As she left the room, he turned toward the bathroom, then grimaced at the stickiness in his trunks. He'd have to rinse those out before he left them to be washed by Hya's housekeeper. Dear God, that was the best handjob he'd ever had! He hadn't come that hard in years. He took a quick shower, then got dressed. He had two cherubs and a minx to have dinner with. He couldn't wait for tomorrow night.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

WARNING: Smut ahead! There is explicit content in this chapter! Not for those under 18.

Thanks SO much for all of your reviews, favs and follows! They are food to a writer's soul!

Please let me know in the reviews how the sex scene goes. I'm a little nervous.

Chapter 9

Hyacinth was a nervous wreck. She couldn't believe she had invited Jethro over to spend the night! She had sent Hadrian and Harrison to their friend Jackson's house for the night at 2pm. Then she premade a lasagne for dinner, and made up a salad. She put both in the fridge. Now she would only need to make up the garlic bread, and throw them both in the oven. She had a great bottle of red wine from the Black collection to go with it.

Now she was in the bath grooming herself. She had not needed to worry about body hair, except keeping things neat down there for over five years! Was she supposed to remove it all? Leave a strip there? She had meticulously removed all her leg hair, and now she was taking care of her bikini area. She hemed and hawed for a few minutes, before she decided to just remove it all. Hopefully there would be activities that would be expedited by that. _What? You_ try going 5yrs and 5mos without sex! She slathered her entire body with lotion. It cost a small fortune, but it made her skin so silky, it was worth it. Now she had to figure out what to wear!

Gibbs was showering, and trimming his own hair. He had been fighting an erection all day because he couldn't stop thinking about making love to Hyacinth. And it would be "making love". He was more than half in love with her. He could see a future with her and her boys. He couldn't take the place of their Father, but he could be a positive male role model. Maybe even take the role of Dad if things continued as they had been. He could also see a little girl with Hyacinths' eyes and smile, and his hair color. But he pushed that thought away. That was way in the future - if it happened at all. He needed to focus on the _now_. He was getting ready to make love to a wonderful, sexy as Hell woman. How did he get so lucky?

Hyacinth had decided to wear a layered black dress with black stockings and 2 inch heels. It was simple, yet elegant. Jethro would be here soon, so she put the lasagne in the oven. It would need to cook for an hour, so it would be awhile before she put in the bread. She had also made tiramasu last night, and that was still in the refridgerator. Dobby and Winky were off on Sundays, unless there was a special occasion, so they would have the house to themselves. That was good, because she was going to be as loud as she wanted. (Well she _hoped_ she would be loud. That was kinda up to Jethro!) Everything was finally done, and she still had about a half an hour before he would be here. She decided to play the piano to pass the time, and calm herself down. It always helped when she was stressed out.

Gibbs pulled up to her house about 20 minutes later. He was nervous, yet anticipating what would happen. "Down, Jethro." Gibbs muttered to himself as he got out of the car. He was getting an erection just from being here! It was ridiculeous! He got some control over himself, and went to her door. He knocked, not knowing if Dobby would be answering, or Hyacinth. He knocked a second time, wondering what was taking so long. Hyacinth answered the door, slightly flushed. "Jethro!" She said. "I'm sorry! I hope you havent been waiting long. I was playing the piano, and it is hard to hear the bell." She explained as she let him in the house. Gibbs put his arms around her, and gave her a soft kiss. "That is fine. I'd like to hear you play sometime. What smells so good in here?" Gibbs said, trying not to stare at her. She looked gorgeous, and smelled wonderful.

"Oh! Thank you. I made dinner, I hope you like lasagne? I also made tiramasu for dessert." Hyacinth said while leading them into the kitchen. It was a large, professional grade kitchen, with a large island. The cabinets were dark blue, with white quartz counter tops, and stainless steel appliances. There was a double oven, and Hyacinth was puting garlic bread in the second one. There appeared to be a small fridge in the lower cabinets that looked like it held juice boxes and snacks. "I love your kitchen. I mainly love to grill, but this is a nice set up." Gibbs said. "Oh , thank you. I designed it myself." She said. "I hope you don't mind me fixing dinner?" Gibbs was confused. "Why would I mind a home cooked meal from a gorgeous woman?" He said, taking her into his arms. "Well, it's delaying what you came here for." Hyacinth said. This upset Gibbs. "I came here to spend quality time with the woman I am dating, not just for sex. If we just sleep tonight, I will count myself lucky just to sleep with you in my arms." Gibbs said seriously. He didn't want her to think this was just about sex for him. Hyacinth kissed him _hard_. "Oh you are _so_ getting lucky tonight." She said, nuzzeling his neck and ear. "I can't wait to have you in my mouth." She whispered in his ear. Gibbs groaned, his cock was getting hard just talking to her! He felt seventeen again.

"You keep that up, and I will bend you over that table, and take you right here." Gibbs said hotly. Now it was Hyacinth's turn to groan. "Maybe another time." She said." I'm going to get the food out of the oven. Do you have a bag?" She said as she let go of him, and got the food out of the oven. She crossed to the fridge, and took out the salad, and a couple of dressings. "Yes. I left it in the car." Gibbs said, still picturing bending her over the farm style table. "Why don't you go get it? We can put them in my room, and hang up your suit for work tomorrow. The lasagne needs to rest for a minute. I'll set the table." She said, pulling plates out, and putting silverware on top of them. "Okay. I'll be right back." Gibbs said. After Gibbs had gotten his bag, he took it to her room. "It's the room at the end of the hall, on the left. You can't miss it." She had said. He opened the double doors, and looked around her room. It was huge. There was a seating area in the front, and a large four poster bed with a dark blue duvet and curtains. There were two doors to the left, and a pair of french doors leading to the wrap - around porch. The first door on the left was a large bathroom with a sunken, whirlpool tub and a seperate glassed in shower that looked like it could hold four people. Their were multiple shower heads. He tried not to think about what they could do together in that shower. He put his toiletries on the counter beside one of the sinks. The other side had moisturiser bottles and other lady things he had no clue about. He went to the next door to the closet, and stopped stupified. The closet was huge! The amazing thing to him was that it was mostly full. He had never seen so many clothes and shoes together except in a store! There was even a large ottoman up against the back of the island full of drawers on three sides. He hung up his garment bag, and put his duffel on the large piece of furniture. He left her room in a slight daze.

"Remind me never to go shopping with you." Gibbs said as he entered the kitchen again. She laughed. "Oh, it's not _that_ bad!" She said, completely seriously. " Sure it's not." Gibbs said sarcasticly. "Have a seat. I figured since it was just us, we could eat in here. Is red wine okay? Iv'e also got water on the table." She asked. "That's perfect." He said as they sat down to eat. He moaned aloud when he took his first bite. Damn, that was good! " You are a great doctor, but I think you missed your calling." He said as he scooped up another bite. She blushed. "Thank you. I actually thought about going to culinary school, but that is apparently "not fit for a Lady." So I took up medicine instead." Hyacinth said. They ate their food slowly, drinking wine and talking. The tiramisu was soundly praised, and then dinner was done. She quickly put the left overs away. As she straightened up from bending over to put the salad away, she felt him behind her. All of a sudden every nerve ending in her body was on red alert.

He put his arms around her from behind. He slowly moved his hands up to her breasts, cupping them. "I love your breasts. They are the perfect size, overflowing from my hands. _God_ , you're so sexy Hyacinth." Gibbs said over the sweet little noises she was making. He turned her around and clutched her to him. The kiss that followed was the hottest kiss she ever had. He _devoured_ her. Tongue thrusting against hers, mimicing what he was going to do to her shortly. His fingers were plucking her nipples, pulling moans from her. "Bedroom." She said, after they came up for air. " _God, yes!"_ Gibbs said, voice deepened by desire. They rushed up the stairs, kissing along the way. Gibbs had never felt this overcome with passion, not even with his first wife.

He pushed her up against the closed door of her bedroom, and kissed her again, never getting enough. He was kissing her neck now, and trailing a hand up her leg, pushing her skirt up as he went. Hyacinth felt herself getting wetter in anticipation. When his hand met a lacy area instead of stockings, he pulled himself back from her collerbone, where he had been sucking a mark on her skin. "You're wearing a garter belt?" He asked roughly "Yes. I always do, I don't like the way pantyhose feel." She said, breathlessly. He groaned, and continued putting his hand up her skirt. He reached silky skin, and continued on to her sex. He reached her silky panties and moaned when he found the large wet spot. "God, baby. You are so wet. Tell me now, Hyacinth." He said, lowly. "Tell me now if you want this." He said, pushing his groin

against hers so she could feel his erection. Hyacinth moaned at the feeling of his fingers rubbing her clit, and his hot erection pushing against her. "I want you so much, Jethro. _Please_." She said. It all felt so good, the feeling of his mouth and hands on her. She needed to come so badly.

Gibbs moaned at her sexy plea. There were so many things he wanted to do to her, he didn't know where to start. All he knew was that he had to make her come at least once before sex. He backed her towards the bed, continuously rubbing against the front of her panties. He pulled the zip down the back of her dress, and pulled the garment down and off her. His breath left him in a woosh. There Hyacinth stood, in a black garter belt and stockings. Her black silk and lace bra, and black a

silk panties completed the look. She looked like every man's wet dream, and it was all for him. His erection was painful at this point.

Hyacinth started to undress him. She couldn't wait any longer. He shrugged off his shirt quickly, then his white, tank undershirt. Her hands were on his belt, pulling it undone. She lightly touched his erection, and he bucked in her hand, needing friction. He had taken his shoes off already, and as his pants fell around his ankles, he pulled his socks off at the same time. He looked so hot standing there in navy blue boxer briefs. "You look so sexy, Jethro." She said, then went down on her knees in front of him. The sight causing his trapped cock to twitch. She pulled the boxer briefs down, revealing his cock. His cock was perfect to Hyacinth. He was a little longer than Bill, and a lot thicker. About 8 or 9 inches long, and nice and thick. It was an angry red. "Baby, I want to make you come. If you do that, we might not make it to sex." He said, watching her take in his cock.

Hyacinth took him in her hand, and said; "I just want to taste you." And then she was licking the pre-come of off the tip. "Ohhh, " Gibbs moaned. She took the head in her mouth, her tongue working along the bottom side. Gibbs felt his balls starting to draw up, so he put his hands on her head, pulling her away. "Hya, I'm gonna come. You can do that later, baby. Anytime you want. Right now I need to get you out of those clothes. I want you naked. One day soon," He continued, releasing the tabs on her stockings, and removing her thigh highs. "I'm gonna fuck you while you wear these. I'm gonna take you hard and fast, while we keep our clothes on." He said, hotly. She moaned, she wanted that. "Right now, I want to make love to you. But first, I'm gonna make you come." Gibbs said, pulling off her sodden panties. He looked at her sex. She was hairless, and her lips were pink, glistening with wetness. He quickly stood and undid her bra. He pushed her naked body onto the bed, and followed behind. " Now it's time to take you apart." Gibbs said, then sucked one of her pink nipples into his mouth.

"Uhhh, ohh." Hyacinth moaned, loving the suction, but she needed him to touch her. "Please, Jethro! Please touch me! I _need_ it." She begged, unashamed. Gibbs brought his hand down, and ran his finger along the seam of her shiny, swollen lips. He groaned at how wet she was. Her breath hitched at the sensation of him finally touching her. "You _do_ need it, don't you? I'll take care of you, I promise." He said, voice rough. Then he inserted his middle finger in her sheath. They both moaned loudly. Hyacinth because he was finally penetrating her, even if only with his finger. Gibbs because of how tight she was. She was tight and hot around his finger. His _one_ finger. He had noticed her c-section scar when taking off her panties. With not having a vaginal birth, and not having sex for five and a half years, she was as tight as a virgin. He cupped her, his finger thrusting inside her, and his thumb rubbing her clit.

He trailed sucking kisses down her belly, leaving marks only they would see. He reached her sex, and licked up to her clit with his tongue. "Aaahh, ohhh Jethro please, more!" She started thrusting her hips up towards his mouth, demanding more fingers, more mouth, more _something_. He added another finger, marveling at the heat and feel of her, inside. He attacked her clit licking it furiously and thrusting his fingers inside her. She couldn't take it. Her legs started shaking, she was almost there... then Jethro sucked her clit into his mouth as he curled his fingers inside her wet heat. The tension finally broke, and she came, her whole body shaking. "Je..Jethro!" She yelled as she came. He pulled himself out of her, sucking her juices off of his fingers. He groaned at the taste of her. She tasted sweet and salty, his favorite combination. His cock was weeping pre-come, he was hard as a rock.

He lent down to get a condom out oof his pants, but she stopped him. "I got the Depo shot, and we both get tested regularly for our jobs. I assume you are clean since you are still working, so am I. I want you inside me with nothing between us, please Jethro. Make love to me." She said, still recovering from her shattering orgasm. Gibbs answered by moving up between her legs. His groin against hers. She could feel him, hard and thick against her.

Gibbs placed the head of his cock against her opening. He was excited to not have to wear a condom. He started pressing, pushing slowly into her. The feeling of Hyacinth around his cock was unbelieveable. He pushed into her slowly. He knew he was only the second man to have her, and he vowed in his mind to be the last. He finally bottomed out, stopping to let her adjust. Hyacinth was was feeling the slight pain of his entry, and his stretching her. That feeling was overwhelmed by pleasure and the feeling of completeness. "God Hya, you feel so good. Are you okay?" He said tightly. It was taking everything he had not to mindlessly thrust till he finally came. "Yes. Oh, you feel amazing! Please move." She said, rocking her hips. "Oh, thank God!" Gibbs said.

He pulled out of her slowly, leaving just the head, then he thrust back inside her. She was so hot, wet and tight around him. Pleasure was taking over his body. "Harder, please!" Hyacinth said, meeting him thrust for thrust. He started thrusting in earnest. Hard and fast, chasing the pleasure. The room was filled with the sound of moaning, both of them lost to sensation. Hyacinth wrapped her legs around him, meeting each thrust with her own. Gibbs was on the edge, he knew he was about to come, but he needed her to come with him. He snaked his hand between them, finding her clit. He flicked it once with his finger, and Hyacinth was coming. She yelled out in pure pleasure, and her sheath clamped around him. "Fuck!" Gibbs yelled as his orgasm was milked out of him. He shot into her in ropey streams, so much so that his come was leaking out of her. He finally stopped thrusting, and tried not to collapse on top of her. She was sweaty, her hair a mess, breath coming in pants. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He kissed her, putting all his feelings into it - all the things he could not yet say.

Hyacinth was so relaxed. She had never been so sated. Gibbs finally pulled out of her, laying on his back and pulling her with him. She lay on his chest with her arm around his waist. "Hyacinth, that was..." Gibbs trailed of, not sure what to call the most intense sex he'd ever had. "Yeah." She said. They lay there for awhile, almost dozing. "I need a shower." Hyacinth said, making no move to get up. They both slowly fell asleep, both wondering how this shift in their relationship would change things, and what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: It should be fairly obvious that I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS.

Warning: Smut ahead!

Chapter 10

Gibbs woke slowly from the deepest sleep he'd had in a long time. Something was tickling his nose. He looked down, to find Hyacinth sprawled naked across his chest. Her head was tucked under his chin, and her hair was the culprit that was tickling him. He smiled. He was happy. He couldn't believe how happy. He became certain in that moment that he was in love with her. This scared him. He knew it was too fast. He also had a bad track record with women. He knew these things, but he didn't care. One thing he had learned in his life was that it was short, and could be over at any time. He also learned to trust his gut, and it was telling him Hyacinth was it. He would gladly wake up like this every day.

It was around 4:30 am. His body clock woke him up at this time nearly every day. He was surprised to feel Hyacinth waking up as well. Hyacinth buried her head in the chest she was half asleep on. She knew it was Jethro by his scent. She had been slightly disoriented upon waking up until she smelled the masculine scent she had come to love. Jethro was amused at her burrowing in closer. "Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you." He said, putting his arms around her. He started rubbing his hands down her back, which put Hyacinth into full awareness.

"If it is around 4:30, then it wasn't you. I wake up to exercise every morning. However, I have a different workout in mind this morning." She said, then reached down and grabbed his morning erection in her small hand. Jethro hissed, then groaned at the sensation, closing his eyes. When he felt her body sliding down, he tightened in anticipation of what was coming. Hyacinth loved the feel of him in her hand, but she wanted him in her mouth. She slid down until she was positioned between his legs. He could feel her hot breath on his cock, and it made him even harder. She then licked off the pearl of precome her actions had resulted in. "Mmmm" Gibbs moaned. The combination of the sight of her licking his cock, and the feeling of it causing him to moan.

Hyacinth gripped the base of his erection, then took the head into her mouth. "Oh Hya! That feels so good!" Gibbs babbled as she continued to suck his cock, licking the under side while slowly taking in more of him. He was half-way to coming, but he would rather be inside her, so he pulled on her hair lightly to pull her off. "That feels amazing Hy, but I need to be inside you, please!" Gibbs said. He pulled her up, kissing her hungerly then turning them over. Hyacinth had been thoroughly turned on by giving Gibbs pleasure, and opened her legs gladly.

"Please, Jethro!" Hyacinth begged. He put his hand down over her sex, thrusting a finger into her tight pussy. He groaned at the wetness he found. "Did sucking my cock make you this wet? You are dripping, Hyacinth." Gibbs said, then took her hard nipple into his mouth. "Ohhh, yes! I love giving you pleasure, watching you lose control. Please, Jethro! Please. come inside me!" Gibbs was surprised and turned on by her dirty talk. He wasted no time. "Is this what you want?" He said, rubbing the head of his cock along her slit. "Yes! Please, I need your cock." She pleaded as he ground his cock against her clit. She was moaning loudly, writhing underneath him. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Turn over, on your hands and knees." Gibbs said, pulling her into better positioning. He found her sopping opening, and placed himself over her back, slowly entering her. She was even tighter in this position, and Gibbs had to use all his self control not to come. Hyacinth was feeling every inch that was impaling her, her insides changing to accomodate his girth. "Ooooo, oh please! Please, Jethro. Harder!" Hyacinth moaned. Gibbs started thrusting, his muscles clenched. He put his hands on her shoulders, using them for leverage as he pistoned in and out of her. "Fuck, Hyacinth! You feel amazing around my cock! You were made for my cock." Gibbs gritted out between clenched teeth. He normally wasn't a talker during sex, but he felt comfortable enough with Hyacinth to let go of inhibitions. "Yes, Jethro! I'm yours! Only yours." Hyacinth yelled. Gibbs felt his balls tighten, the thought of her belonging only to him putting him on the edge of coming.

"That's right, Hyacinth. You're MINE! Gibbs said, thrusting even harder. He reached around and started rubbing her clit, causing her to clench around him. Gibbs clenched his jaw. "Come for me, Hya. Come for me, please." Hyacinth had been on the edge for what felt like forever. His claiming her, then telling her to come tipped her over. Gibbs had lost his control at the same time, coming in streams and shaking at the strength of his orgasm. Hyacinth was lost in sensation, and collapsed onto the bed. Gibbs only just managed not to crush her. He pulled out of her, then watched as his come leaked out of her. That was inexsplicably hot to him.

They each came down slowly, Jethro slowly running his hand down her back. "I definitely need a shower." Hyacinth groaned, getting up. "Want to join me? Just to shower, it will save time." Hyacinth said, walking naked into the bathroom. "Sure." Gibbs said as he watched her sexy, heart- shaped ass sway as she walked. He wished they could spend the whole day in bed, unfortunetly duty called. Then it did call, _literally._ Hyacinth's phone started going off, so he grabbed it and took it into the bathroom. The shower was already running, and she was about to step in. "Your phone started ringing." Gibbs said, handing it to her.

"Dr. Potter-Black." She said as she answered. Gibbs walked into the shower, relishing the feeling of the hot water on his strained muscles. "Go ahead and start the pre op procedures, I'll be there in 45mins or so." Hyacinth said, hanging up. She jumped in the shower, kissing Gibbs. "I'll have to have a quick wash, I have an emergency call. Winky will have breakfast ready, please feel free to eat before you go, it will be a waste of food otherwise." Hyacinth told him as she grabbed her loofa. They washed quickly, both of them used to having quick showers when being called in to work. After they were dressed (Hyacinth in scrubs with her hair in a ponytail, Gibbs in a suit.) They made it down the stairs. Hyacinth grabbed her bag, then turned and kissed Gibbs goodbye.

"I will call you later. You are welcome to come over here anytime. For dinner, or to have some "alone time" after the boys are asleep." She said. "I just might take you up on that, soon." Gibbs said, picking up his own bag. "Where do you think you are going without breakfast, young lady!" Yelled a woman who must be Winky, in strident tones. Gibbs was treated to the sight of Hyacinth looking like a child caught being naughty. "I have an emergency, Winky! I don't have time..." She started, but Winky interrupted. "I know for an honest fact that you both worked up an appetite this morning!" She said wryly, causing Hyacinth to blush and stammer. "I packed you both a to go bag with bacon biscuits, and some O.J. I also have go cups of coffee, so you both wait here." She said, leaving them in the foyer. Just a couple of minutes later, she returned carrying two brown bags. Dobby stood next to her, holding two to go coffee cups. " Good morning Miss Hyacinth, Mr Gibbs." He said handing them their respective coffee. The bacon and the coffee smelt delicious, and he suddenly realised how hungry he was. "Thank you, both." Gibbs said, as Hyacinth said her own thanks. They both kissed, and went to their cars. Gibbs couldn't help but notice how _normal and right_ it felt. Like they had been doing this for years. And he hoped as he drove away that there would be years of these mornings to come.

Gibbs got to the office, finishing up his last biscuit. The bacon had been perfectly cooked, and there had been two of them and a navel orange, plus a bottle of orange juice in the bag. The big surprise was a container of leftover lasagne that was at the bottom of the bag. He guessed Winky had made sure he would eat some lunch. He put the bag in the breakroom refridgerator, then went to his desk. As the rest of his team trickled in, Gibbs got notified of a case. A Navy Lieutenant had been murdered. The team was staring at him during the briefing, and after it was over, they brought up the reason. "You look, I don't know, happier this morning. More relaxed. Did you get a new mattress? Or a massage?" Abby asked brightly. This made all their eyes sharpen. "Don't know what you are talking about." Gibbs said, but his slightly smug expression gave him away. Some of the team seemed to get it, and gave him knowing looks. Tony however, could always be counted on to be unable to not comment.

"Oh my God! You got laid! You had sex with Dr. Hotter! It was Dr. Hotter, right?" Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose, and said; "Don't call her that! Enough speculation, we have a case. Focus." Gibbs said, then started throwing around orders. He knew the discussion wasn't over, Tony would not be likely to drop it. However, they were professionals, so they got on with the job. They could grill him later, not that he would kiss and tell.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS.

Warning; Adorable!Gibbs, and explicit content.

Chapter 11

Gibbs stared into the eyes of his suspect. He knew he was guilty, and Gibbs knew he was guilty. He decided that he would keep his silence. That usually caused people to crack, eventually. Unfortunetly, he was a tough nut to crack. The guy was _laughing_ at them! Well, more like giggling, but still. "Confess now, and I will request leniancy! Did you steal my brownie?" Gibbs demanded with as straight of a face as he could. This only increased the giggling.

Gibbs was enjoying a night in with Hyacinth and the boys. It had been a month since he had first made love to Hyacinth, and things were going exceptionally well. Gibbs had become a lot closer to Hadrian and Harrison, and really enjoyed spending time with them.

"No, Agent Gibbs." Hadrian said while splitting Gibbs' brownie in half behind his back. "Really? Let's look at the evidence, shall we? I had a brownie on my plate, then I turned my back for one minute. You and I were the only people in the room at the time. When I turned back to the table, my treat had disappeared. Suspicious, isn't it?" Gibbs said dramatically. "I plead the 50th!" Haddy said triumphantly. "You can't plead the 5th, or the 50th for that matter. You are not an American Citizen!" Gibbs said, grinning. "My client has diplomatic immunemity." Harrison said, tripping over the words, but getting the point across. Haddy was apparently paying for his representation with a half brownie. "I guess I will have to let you go, Potter-Black. Next time, you won't have your lawyer around to save you." Gibbs said, sounding put out.

"I'm sorry you didn't catch the Brownie Bandit." Hyacinth said, laughing. "This should help soften the blow." She said, handing him another brownie. "My hero!" Gibbs said, and kissed her cheek. "Those boys are disturbingly smart. I think Harry may turn into a lawyer, though. God forbid. When they take over the world, I'm gonna remember this as the begining of the end." Gibbs said later, after the boys were tucked in bed. Hyacinth smiled at him. "Hopefully you will have a front row seat." She said. "I know I will." Gibbs said seriously. They were sitting on the back porch, drinking wine and snuggling in front if the firepit.

Gibbs looked at Hyacinth, and decided it was time to tell her how he felt. "Hya," Gibbs started, gathering his nerve. "Hya, I love you." Her eyes grew big, and she smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen her wear. "I love you too, Jethro. _So much_." She said, earnestly. He leaned in, and kissed her softly. They kissed lovingly for several minutes, then Hyacinth said; "Will you stay over?" Gibbs nodded, and stood up, pulling her with him. They walked upstairs, and started kissing more passionately once the door closed.

Gibbs undressed her slowly, kissing every patch of skin as it was revealed. He pulled her jeans down, then kissed her right over her panties. "Ohhh, Jethro!" Hyacinth moaned. He stood and quickly took off his clothes, gasping when her hand grabbed his manhood. Things became more frenzied, and then he was finally entering her. They slowed down almost by mutual agreement. He made love to her slowly, putting all his care and love for her into the action. They never broke eye contact. They each needed to see and feel the other. When Hyacinth came for the second time, Gibbs lost his rythym. He came shortly thereafter. They showered together, then fell asleep in each others arms. They slept the sleep of the truly content.

The next morning at breakfast, Hyacinth asked about Palmer's wedding plans. "He is driving everyone nuts with it! I don't know why he doesn't just let her handle it." Gibbs said. "So it is going to be a destination wedding?" Hyacinth asked. "As of right now, who knows if it will change again." Gibbs said. "Isn't that a little risky? What if you guys get a case at the last minute?" She said. "I know. I tried to tell him that, but they are both dead set on it." Gibbs said.

"Mummy?" Harry said. "Yes, darling?" Hya answered. "When are we getting a little brother?" He asked sweetly. Both Hyacinth and Gibbs choked on their coffee. "What?" Hya asked, turning all her attention on her sons who were sitting angelically at the end of the table.

"Jackson's Mummy is giving him a brother. We wanted one _forever_ , but Uncle George said that you had to have a man and a woman to make a baby, and you didn't have a man then. _Now_ you do. So when will we get a brother?" Hyacinth avoided eye contact with Gibbs. She wasn't sure if she would laugh or blush if she looked at him right now. "Um. Ok. You won't be getting one anytime soon, dear. You need more than just a man and a woman to have a baby. You need to be married first. Then it takes a while to get one. And you don't get to pick a boy or a girl. It could be either." Hyacinth rambled. She wasn't sure what to say, but she was gonna kill George!

"Oh. Ok." Harry said. Then Hadrian said; "So when are you getting married?" Causing them both to choke again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS.

Thanks for all of the reviews, favs and follows!

WARNING: CONTAINS ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT AND VIOLENCE!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 12

Gibbs was not looking forward to this case. They were charged with protection detail for a Navy Lt. Commander, that had a hit out on him. That meant until the threat was eliminated, Gibbs would be stuck to this guy like glue. He also was slightly apprehensive. Hyacinth asked him to attend a dinner at the White House with her. They were invited to the fundraiser by Michelle Obama. (Apparently, they were friends. Go figure.) He was a simple Marine, he didn't do fancy parties with powerful people. He was going anyway, but was sure he wouldn't enjoy it. He guessed he better get used to it. Hyacinth had to go to various fundraisers and parties, if he was going to stay with her he would have to man up and stick it out. She must have seen something in his face, because she offered to go alone or ask George or Charlie. He felt guilty for making her feel bad for asking. He would go to all the fancy parties she needed to get her to smile at him. He was becoming a sap.

Anyway, he had to go get a tuxedo fitted later.

He and Hyacinth were planning to take the boys to the zoo this weekend. If they were still doing protection duty, he would have to schedule that as his off day. They were staying with him in groups of two, twenty four hours a day. He really hoped he could work around it, he didn't want to disappoint the boys. Even with all this going on, he was happier than he could ever remember being. He couldn't believe they had only been dating for three and a half months! It seemed like a lot longer, and yet no time at all. It was the begining of November, and the holidays were coming up. Hyacinth didn't celebrate Thanksgiving mormally, so they decided to have the team over for dinner at Hyacinth's house. It was just bigger than his place, plus it would be more comfortable for the boys.

"Ok, listen up! We are on protection detail until we find out who set up the hit and why. Also, Hyacinth and I would like to invite you guys to Thanksgiving dinner at her place." Gibbs said to the team. "Why at Dr. Potter-Black's" Tony asked. "Her kitchen is better, and she is cooking. Also, the boys can escape to the playroom if they get bored." This explaination set them all off. "Boys! What do you mean, boys?" Abby asked over their raised voices. "Hyacinth has five year old twin boys. Her husband died while she was still pregnant. They are great kids, very well behaved. You guys will like them." Gibbs said. "Oh, poor Hyacinth! Do you have any pictures?" Abby asked, excitedly. "Of course he doesn't have..." Tony started, only to be interrupted by Gibbs pulling out his phone. "You _do_ have pictures?" Tony asked incredulously. Gibbs just gave him a dirty look, and handed Abby his phone. The team gathered around to see the pictures, surprised to see several of Gibbs, Hyacinth and the boys together at what looked like a pumpkin patch. "That is Harrison, and Hadrian." Gibbs said. "Oh, how adorable! They look like little cherubs." Abby exclaimed. "Enough! Let's get back to work." Gibbs barked. He could only handle so much cooing before he snapped.

Hyacinth was having a busy day. She had three surgeries since five this morning, and she didn't even have lunch yet. Now she was making her way out of the locker room, when she was pushed forcibly against the wall. She hit it so hard, her head cracked against the concrete wall, then snapped forward. She became dizzy, and yelled as loud as she could. She felt a hand clamp over her mouth, and her eyes widened in fear. Dr Warner was pressing her against the wall, using his greater size for leverage. "You think you can prance around here teasing me like the whore that you are? I have a reprimand on my record now, bitch! You may have used your pussy to get ahead at work, but I know the only place you belong is on your knees!" He ranted.

Hyacinth started to struggle in earnest, kneeing him in the balls. He stepped out of her personal space, clutching his privates. "You are gonna regret that, cunt!" He said, lunging out at her as she tried to escape. He punched her in the face, dropping her to the ground. She kicked up at him as he came at her, hitting him in the jaw and snapping his head back. She scrambled to the door, screaming for help. Dr Warner kicked her in the side, and she heard at least one rib break. They continued to struggle, Hyacinth was sure if she didn't get away that he would rape her. He crawled on top of her, pulling her scrubs down with one hand, and wrapping the other around her throat. He had pulled his pants partially down, when the door flew open. Dr Miller took in the scene quickly, and pulled Warner off of her. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" He shouted, then punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Hyacinth! Hyacinth, stay with me!" He said while calling the police, and the front desk of the ER. Just a minute later, the police officer who did security entered the locker room, securing Dr Warner. After that everything was a blur for Hyacinth. Pictures were taken in situ, and then she was rushed to the ER. "I need you to call this number, please. Ask for Agent Gibbs, and tell him what happened. I need him here." Hyacinth asked Dr Miller, crying. "I think I may have a few broken ribs, possibly a concussion." She said to the nurses and Doctors around her. Her head was bleeding profusely, and her side and face throbbed. "I want a full body x-ray, start an IV, get 2mgs of Dilauded in her. We need to CT her head, and stitch that gash. Get the IV in first. Move!" Dr Miller shouted.

Gibbs looked at his phone when it rang. He didn't recognize the number. "This is Gibbs." He said. "Agent Gibbs, this is Dr. Miller from Bethesda Memorial. Hyacinth was attacked.." "WHAT" Gibbs shouted into the phone, scaring Mcgee and Ziva. "She was attacked by a resident at the hospital. He was preparing to sexually assault her when I happened upon them. I got there in time to stop it, but she is pretty beaten up. She asked me to call you, she said she needed you here." Dr. Miller said. "I will be right there." Gibbs said, hanging up. "Tell Tony he is in charge, I have to go. Hyacinth was attacked." Gibbs said, already halfway out the lift. Gibbs had never been so worried. Would he lose her like he lost Shannon? He would kill the little bastard who did this! He bet it was that punk she filed a complaint on. He couldn't believe this happened to her at work. He wasn't sure how he would find her. She was almost raped! Thank God Dr. Miller got there in time! He was livid, and unsure. Would Hyacinth be ok emotionally? How would this effect her long term? Would this adversely affect their relationship? All he knew was that he needed to get there asap.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS.

Chapter 13

Hyacinth was in shock. She could not believe this had happened. Why did he do this? How did he think he would get away with it? Was it his intention to kill her after raping her? What would have happened if Dr Miller hadn't come? All of these thoughts were spining around in her head. Her head felt like someone took a hammer to it. Her side burned like fire, and her face throbbed. She needed Jethro.

She was being stitched up when she heard a commotion at the nurses station. "Tell me the room number! Dr Potter-Black asked for me. I don't care about your policies!" Gibbs said loudly. Just then, Dr. Miller showed up. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked "She won't tell me Hyacinth's room number, or let me visit because I'm not family or engaged to her." Gibbs said. He was racked with anxiety. He needed to get to Hya. "Are you Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take you to her." Hyacinth was in a private room just across from the nurses station. "How bad was it?" Gibbs asked Dr Miller. "Pretty bad, but she fought like crazy. When you see her, just remember she's going to be fine, and her attacker is behind bars." Dr Miller said. This made Gibbs wonder how badly she was injured.

When Gibbs opened the door and saw Hyacinth, his stomach dropped. She had a huge bruise and a split lip. She was in the process of getting stitched up. Her hair was pink in places from the blood. She looked up when she heard the door opened. She was so glad Jethro was here.The doctor had just put the last stitch in. He left quitely to give them privacy. As soon as he was out the door, Gibbs gathered Hyacinth in his arms carefully. Hyacinth immediately started sobbing.

"I am so glad you came." She said between sobs. "Of course I came. I love you Hyacinth. Can you tell me what happened? You don't have to, but talking about it may help." Gibbs said reasuringly. Hyacinth had stopped crying and was just leaning against him. She took a deep breath, and started talking. "It was Dr. Warner. I was coming out of the locker room and he slammed me into the wall, and cracked my head open. He trapped me againat the wall with his body, and started saying that I was a tease. He was angry about the complaint. I came out of my shock and kneed him." Hyacinth stopped for a moment, and took a drink of water. Gibbs watched her gather herself and continue. "You don't have to continue Hya." Gibbs said. "I know, I want to." She replied. She started talking, wringing the blanket with her hands.

" Kneeing him only made him madder. I srarted screaming, hoping for help. He punched me in the face, which knocked me down. I knew if I did not get away he would rape me, so when he came towards me again I kicked him in the face." Hyacinth said. Gibbs was livid, but schooled his expression. He didn't want her to think he was angry with her. "He recovered quickly, and kicked me in the ribs." Gibbs continued holding her, he knew the worst had yet to come. "He... he climbed on top of me and put his hand around my neck, choking me. I was in so much pain, I could not fight anymore." Hyacinth said, and put her head in the crook of his neck. His scent was comforting for her. Gibbs was running his hand in circles on her back, trying to comfort her.

"He continued to choke me, and..." She stopped. Tears were falling like rain down her cheeks. Gibbs felt useless. He wished he could take her pain away. "He used his other hand to pull my pants off. He was pulling his down, but he had trouble trying to get them down because his other hand was sill chocking me. Dr Miiler came in at that point. He pulled Warner off of me, and punched him in the face and then he called the police and the emergency room." Hyacinth said, drying her eyes with the hankerchief Gibbs gave her. "I wish so much that I could take your pain. I'll always be there for you if you need someone to just listen. I love you." Gibbs said earnestly.

"I love you too." Hyacinth said. A few minutes later Dr. Miller came in.

'Hyacinth, Agent Gibbs." He said in greeting. "So, you have two cracked ribs and one broken one. A contusion around your neck. A slight concussion, and the cut that needed stitches. The only thing that will help is rest" Miller said. "I _am_ a doctor" She said. "I will follow all instructions, I promise. How long till I can work again?" Hyacinth asked. "I'd say 4-6 weeks." Miller said, making her groan. "Thank you for helping me today. I can't even begin to thank you enough." Hyacinth said. "I am also grateful Dr Miller." Gibbs said. He just waved it off. "Anyone would have done it. No thanks needed." He left to get her release papers. "Oh my God! how am I supposed explain my injuries to the boys?" Hyacinth exclaimed.

"You could just tell them you got in an accident." Gibbs suggested. " I guess I have to." She paused, then asked; "Will you stay with me tonight? I would feel safer with you there." Gibbs nodded. "Of course. I will stay as long as you need." He said. "What are the chances Warner gets bail? I wont feel safe if he does." Hyacinth asked.

"Pretty slim. It depends on what they charged him with. Try not to fret, I won't let anyone hurt you again." Gibbs vowed. If only things were that simple, Hyacinth thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS, I just borrow them for my personal pleasure. _Wait, that sounded dirty didn't it?_

Chapter 14

Hyacinth should have guessed, but she was blind-sided. As Jethro and Dr Miller wheeled her out of the hospital to the parking garage, flashes started going off. Someone who knew she was a Lady had informed the press of the attack. A few people knew both, and they all worked in the hospital. Maybe they were gossiping and someone overheard? It really didn't matter either way, they knew now. If he had managed to rape her, what they were doing would be illegal. However, he didn't. Therefore they could print her name, and use her picture. Jethro scowled at the press. Did they have no shame? Hyacinth had just been viciously attacked, and they were picking her over like vultures. As he helped her into his car, she grimaced in pain. They had to stop at the pharmacy to pick up her perscription for pain medication. He just hoped they wouldn't follow. When England's press found out, they would have a field day.

They were leaving the garage when Hyacinth remembered her car. "How will I get my car back?" she wondered out loud. "I can come back and get it later. I'll call Abby or Ducky and ask them to drive me back here. Don't you worry about anything, Hy. I'll take care of everything." Hyacinth was so grateful to Jethro. She didn't know what she'd do without him. She had called the house and informed Dobby what had happened, and what to tell the boys. She did not want them surprised by her injuries. As they pulled into the driveway of her house, she made a mental note to add more security. She didn't think she'd sleep otherwise. Seeing the boys like this was heartbreaking. They were afraid to hurt her. Jethro had to help her out of the car, and they hugged her tenatively. Dobby and Winky were almost worse, as they knew what really happened. "I called Charlie and George." Winky said. Hyacinth groaned. "You know I had to Miss Hyacinth. Would you rather they have found out through the paper? I also called Neville and Luna and Daphne. George and Charlie will be on the first plane. Neville and Luna said they would come whenever you need or want and Daphne said she would be right on a plane if she wasn't eight months pregnant. They all want you to call them." Winky said while Hya got comfortable on the couch in the family room.

"I'll also be fixing dinner, until further notice. No exceptions!" Winky said sternly. She left to get Hyacinth and Jethro a plate of food from dinner. Hyacinth took a pain pill at Jethro's insisting. He hated the idea of her hurting. Gibbs called Ducky, and he agreed to take Jethro to get some things from home, and then to get Hyacinth's car. They ate dinner while the boys got their baths. Hyacinth insisted on tucking them in and reading a story, not wanting to disturb their nightly routine too much. Dobby let Ducky through the gate when he got there, and he pulled up to the house in awe of the beautiful estate. He rang the bell, and the door was immediately opened by a servant of some sort. "You must be Dr Mallard. Please come in." Dobby said. "Mr Gibbs, Dr Mallard is here." He announced as they entered the family room. It was a much more cozy and modern room than the ones he passed on the way. Those must be the "Public Rooms" He didn't think he'd ever seen a bigger t.v. "Oh, Lady Potter-Black! You poor dear, how are you holding up?" Ducky asked. "It's Hyacinth, or do you want me to call you Dr. Mallard all the time?" Hyacinth asked. "I will call you Hyacinth if you'll call me Ducky, my dear. Did you know you are on the news on the BBC? They are showing you leave the hospital, and speculating over who Jethro is, and if you are dating or not." Ducky said, shocking Gibbs but only getting a resigned sigh from Hyacinth. "I'm surprised we were able to keep it quiet this long." Hyacinth said.

She was interrupted by Winky walking in with the house phone, eyes wide and shaking from nerves. "Miss Hyacinth, Buckingham Palace is on the phone." Winky said, shocking them all. She took the phone from Winky and said; "This is Lady Potter-Black. Certainly." Hyacinth said. "I'm on hold for the Queen, and that could take a while. You guys should probably go." Hyacinth said. Ducky squeaked and Gibbs jaw hung open for awhile. They eventually regained themselves, and Gibbs gave Hyacinth a goodbye kiss. As they walked out the door, Ducky could swear he heard her say "Aunt Lilibet, it is so good to hear from you!" But that couldn't be right, could it? As they got in his car Ducky said; "Did she just call the Queen, Aunt Lilibet?" Gibbs didn't even pause before saying " Yeah, she's done it before." "Great Scott! I never knew the Queen could be so human. Pet names, and checking on one Lady? It's unreal." Ducky said. "After she was invited by Michele Obama to a dinner at the White House, I stopped being surprised. I even had the thought once when I found out she was a Lady, that I would have tea with the Queen if I had to, to be with Hyacinth. I guess I only just realised that that is a distinct possibility." Gibbs said.

"So, the BBC?" Gibbs asked a few minutes later. "Yes, as soon as they heard that Hyacinth had been attacked, there was a public outcry. When they showed you leaving the hospital, half of England was braying for blood, not to mention Scotland. She is such an angelic looking creature, seeing her with her face all bruised was enough to get them going. Do you know why she was attacked? Or was it just random?" Ducky asked. "There was this little punk resident who kept making sexual comments about her. She filed a complaint last month. After the investigation, he received a condemnation on his record, and was told one more incident would see him fired. He was sent to follow a male doctor. He was angry about that and that Hya never gave him the time of day. He beat her up, and was about to rape her when another doctor arrived on the scene and stopped the attack." Gibbs said with his jaw clenched. Ducky was horrified. "That poor girl!" Ducky exclaimed. "I hope you realise that as soon as they know you are dating, the press will dig into your past. They'll set up polls on whether or not you are worthy of her. They will give a slanted view of your character. They have done all this and more to Hyacinth." Ducky cautioned. "I'm aware." Gibbs said wryly.

They arrived at Jethro's house, and it looked less lived in than usual. He couldn't remember the last time he cooked himself dinner here, or even watched the t.v. here. It felt cold and lonely. Even Ducky noticed. Gibbs started packing up clothes. He packed for several days, he didn't want Hyacinth alone, and he felt at home at her house. He was not sure when it happened, but at some point they had become a family. He loved those boys as if they were his own, and Hyacinth was the best thing to ever happen to him. Hell, he even liked Dobby and Winky. He realised while standing in his cold, empty house that he wanted to move in with Hya and the boys permanantly. He knew in his soul that he would marry her eventually. That it would be his final wedding. He wanted more kids. Did Hyacinth? He would have to ask her. When was it too soon to propose? God! Was he really thinking about this now? He finished packing, and went back downstairs. Ducky was waiting patiently in the living room. "How long has it been since you spent time here Jethro?" Ducky asked. "A couple of weeks, I think." Gibbs said. "How long until we get the first non- redheaded Mrs.Gibbs?" Ducky asked glibly. "Hopefully not long." Gibbs said, suprising Ducky with his forthrightness. "You have got it bad, my friend!" Ducky exclaimed. "I know, and I've never been happier." Gibbs said. "I'm glad, Jethro. You deserve it."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS

Explicit content.

Chapter 15

After getting off the phone, Hyacinth sat thinking. She called the security firm that Charlie had suggested, and ordered around the clock security. She was still feeling raw and exposed. She wished Jethro lived here. She loved him with all of her heart, and wanted him here. Harry and Haddy loved him, and he loved them. Why should they wait? Hyacinth was afraid to ask, though. What if he said no? He had his own home, maybe he wouldn't want to leave it. Her thoughts were scattered. She needed Jethro.

Dobby walked in with a grim look on his face. "Mrs Weasly is on the phone, ma'am." "Oh, shite!" Hyacinth said. She took in a deep breath, shared a look with Dobby, and grabbed the phone. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?" " _Hyacinth, I saw the news and I am horrified. You know, if you had stayed in England this wouldn't have happened. Are the boys even safe there? You can't be selfish, dear. This is a sign from God, Hyacinth. You should be coming home."_ Molly said. "I assure you, the boys are perfectly safe. I always put their well being above my own. This was a personal attack against me for filing a complaint, it has nothing to do with the boys." Hyacinth said. _"So you are staying there? This wouldn't have anything to do with that man, would it? You need to be careful, dear. Gold diggers and charletans are everywhere. If poor Bill was alive, what would he think? Would he want his wife and children so far from home_? _Would he want another man playing Daddy with his children?"_ Molly said. That was going too far, as far as Hyacinth was concerned. "Bill would want us to be happy, but you wouldn't know that because you didn't know Bill! He left your smothering presence as soon as possible. He resented you constantly trying to control his life. He wanted you to love him for who he was, not who you wanted him to be! You only approved of our marriage because I'm as rich as Croesus, and you thought your family standing would change. When the boys were born, you took one look at their blond hair and said they were not Weasleys! I caught Percy swabbing their cheeks when they were only weeks old! You only wanted to see them once you knew for a fact they were Bills'! If he had been alive, he would have cut all ties with you over the insult to my character." Hyacinth was yelling now, she was fired up and finally saying things she had wanted to say for years. " _Well, I never! You are obviously overcome because of your injuries. I will await your apology until you are healed."_ Molly said, in high dudgeon. "Well you can keep waiting then, you harridan!" Hyacinth said, then hung up the phone.

Gibbs was standing in the doorway, a look of suprise on his face. He had never seen Hyacinth this angry. She was the kind of person that never had a bad word to say to anyone. What happened? Gibbs walked into the room, slowly. "Hyacinth? Sweetheart, are you ok?" He asked carefully. "Oh Jethro! She said, before bursting into tears. All the events of the day, hitting her all at once. Gibbs gathered her in his arms, and just held her. She cried until she wore herself out. Gibbs picked her up carefully, and carried her to bed. He tucked her into bed, then undressed to join her. They cuddled together, Gibbs mumbling nonsense to comfort her. "I love you Jethro. I want you to stay." Hyacinth said. "I am staying, Hy. I brought enough clothes for a week. I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs said. "That's not what I meant. I want you to move in with us. We love you, and want you here, permanantly." Hyacinth said, nervously. Gibbs heart skipped a beat. "Really? Are you positive, Hyacinth." He said, cupping her cheek. "I've never been more sure of anything." She said, looking into his eyes. "Do you have any room for a half finished sailboat?" He asked in answer. "There is a large, empty spot in the basement. Or a whole out building with your name on it." Hyacinth said, hopefully. "How could I say no to that?" Gibbs said, and kissed her tenderly. Hopefully there would be the first non red-headed Mrs. Gibbs in the near future, Gibbs thought as he held her close.

The next few days were hard, Hyacinth was in pain, and Gibbs was working most of the time. Hyacinth was also bored as hell. You could only watch so many episodes of Judge Judy and Maury before you snapped. The only saving grace was that Charlie and George had come to visit. They kept her spirits up, and teased her mercilessly. George teased her about her now infamous conversation with their Mother, which he found hilarious. Charlie teased her about Jethro, and their sex life. Charlie thought Gibbs was super sexy, and lamented his straight and taken status. Seeing him flirt with Gibbs over the dinner table was hilarious to Hyacinth. Gibbs looked so uncomfortable, it was priceless. Gibbs and his team had finally resolved their case, and were helping him move in today. She was no help, except as a guide as to where to put things. Seeing his clothes next to hers, gave her a thrill. This was really happening! After everything was moved in, they had to move some things around. Gibbs wasn't attatched to most things, and only brought the things that were most important. They removed some of Hyacinth's things, and replaced them with Jethro's. "Jethro?" Hyacinth said. "Yes?" He said. "If you want to keep some pictures of Shannon and Kelly out, it would be perfectly fine with me." Hyacinth said seriously. "Are you sure?" Gibbs said, suprised. "Absolutely. You loving and missing them doesn't take away from the fact that you love us. I still have pictures of Bill, out for the boys. This is now your home. I want you to be 100% comfortable." Hyacinth said. Gibbs was touched, and it only made him love her more. He placed a picture of Shannon and Kelly on the book shelf he had made with his father. He felt sure that they would have approved of Hyacinth.

That night, Hyacinth cornered Gibbs as he came out of the shower. She kissed him passionately, pouring all of her love and desire into it. Gibbs responded eagerly, but he knew she wasn't allowed to do any 'strenuous activity' yet. The way Dr. Miller had looked at him when he said that, left no room for misunderstandings. They broke apart, and Hyacinth said; "I want to celebrate you moving in." While pulling his towel off. She gripped his half hard cock, bringing him to attention quickly. Gibbs groaned, and thrusted into her hand. "You can't have sex yet, Hy." Gibbs said, voice deep with arousal. "I know that, but I want to suck you. I can lay on the bed, and you can kneal beside me. It won't hurt me, I promise." She said. Gibbs groaned at the thought of Hyacinth sucking his cock. "You are the doctor." Gibbs said. They quickly moved to the bed, and Hyacinth layed down on her back. She opened her mouth, invitingly, and Gibbs quickly filled it. She was worshiping the head of his cock, putting pressure on the vein on the underside. Gibbs couldn't contain his moans, it felt amazing. Gibbs started thrusting lightly into her mouth, being sure not to push too far. Hyacinth sucked him in, continuously sucking and licking. She cupped his testicles as she sucked in, hard. He started thrusting harder, on the verge of coming. Hyacinth felt his balls draw up, and knew he was close. She redoubled her efforts, her tongue circling the head of his cock. She sucked in, pressing a finger into his perineum. He came hard, without warning. The orgasm ripped through Gibbs, catching him completely by suprise. Hyacinth tried to swallow it all, but a small amount escaped her mouth. She used her finger to wipe it off, then sucked it into her mouth. Gibbs groaned at the sight. That was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He watched her as she caught her breath. He was leaning against the head board, completely boneless. He heard Hyacinth moan, and looked down. She was fingering herself, rubbing her clit. He actually felt his spent cock twitch at the sight. He crawled down the bed, and moved her hand. "Let me help you with that." He said, then sucked her wet fingers into his mouth. She moaned as he licked her juices off of her fingers. He then wasted no time in returning the favor. She was so primed and ready, it only took a few pumps of his fingers while licking her clit to make her fall apart. "Jethro!" She screamed as she came. Gibbs pushed her nightgown back down, then covered them with the duvet as Hyacinth came down. He spooned her from behind, putting his arm around her. "I love you, Hyacinth." Gibbs said. "I love you too. Goodnight, Jethro. Welcome home." She said, sleepily. Home, Gibbs thought. There was no place He'd rather be.


	16. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS.

Chapter 16

It was Thanksgiving, and Hyacinth was nervous. The whole team was coming over, and she was cooking for them all. Ducky was bringing his mother, and Palmer was bringing his fiance. She was baking pies this morning, and the turkey had been brined for 24 hours, then she had put it into the other oven. She was making green beans, mashed potatoes, stuffing and brocoli casserole. She had bought some disposable containers so that everyone could take leftovers home. Hopefully, there would be eough food. At the last minute, she went to get cleaned up and change her clothes.

Jethro had been spending time with the boys, and they were currently working on his boat together. He looked at the time, and chivyed the boys up to the house to wash their hands. The team would be there anytime. As the boys and Gibbs entered the back door, Hyacinth was letting in Ducky and his mother. "Oh! It's so nice to meet you dear! I brought a Jello salad for everyone to enjoy." She was exclaiming, when Gibbs and the boys came into view. Hyacinth couldn't stop herself from cooing. "Aw, you boys look so cute!" She hadn't seen them since breakfast, and Gibbs had picked out their outfits for working on the boat. They were all three wearing blue jeans and flannel shirts. If that wasn't cute enough, Gibbs had gotten NIS t-shirts in Harry and Haddy's size. They looked like mini Gibbs! He noticed her taking pictures with her phone, so they all had to pose. Ducky looked like Christmas had come early. "You'll email me copies, won't you?" Ducky asked. "Of course! Please make yourself comfortable, I need to check a few things in the kitchen." Hyacinth said, then kissed all three boys. "Wash your hands, boys!" Hyacinth hollered behind her.

"Hello Ducky, Mrs. Mallard." Gibbs said, nodding at each of them. "Let me introduce you to the boys. This is Harrison and Hadrian. Boys, this is Dr. Mallard and his mother, Mrs. Mallard. We call Dr. Mallard Ducky, because a mallard is a type of duck." Gibbs said. Both boys giggled, then said a quick hi, before going to wash their hands. "You better too, Jethro! Mummy will send you to the bathroom in front of everyone if you don't!" Harrison said seriously. Gibbs grinned slightly, then replied; "You are right, I just need to show our guests to the TV room." Gibbs said. "Ok, but don't dawdle." Hadrian said. This cracked the Mallards up. They moved into the TV room, and Gibbs gave Ducky the remote. "Will you turn the tv on? I think the game starts soon. I need to go wash my hands." He said, wryly.

Everyone started to arrive, and they were commenting on how great the food smelled. Abby came in, carrying a dish of candied yams topped with marshmellows. "It's my favorite, and Hyacinth asked me to bring it." Abby said when Gibbs told her she didn't have to bring anything. Abby went to the kitchen, where Hyacinth was putting things in serving dishes. Hyacinth winced as she spooned out the mashed potatoes. "Oh, you are doing too much! Let me help." Abby exclaimed. Hyacinth and Abby had developed a bit of a sister/aunt relationship since Hya visited the bullpen. Both women liked and respected each other, which made Gibbs happy. "So how is your recovery going?" Abby asked, while dishing up the green beans. "Well, thank you. Thank God the sex restriction ends soon, I'm about to go crazy!" Hyacinth said jokingly. (Even though she wasn't joking.) Abby cracked up laughing, shocked that Hyacinth said that. "Did you see the mini Gibbs'?" Hyacinth asked, taking a sip of Reisling. "Yes! I'm on cute overload! They could totally be his kids! They even have blue eyes like him." Abby gushed, then gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take anything away from your late husband. I just meant that they could pass as his. Of course..." She rambled, before Hyacinth interupted. "I know you didn't. Everywhere we go, people assume he's their father. It's ok." Hyacinth reassured her.

Hyacinth walked into the tv room, then said; "Dinner's ready. Jethro, can you get the turkey? If everyone could make their way into the dining room, please?" She said. They all walked into the dining room, complimenting Hyacinth on the table decorations and how great the food looked. Harry and Haddy were sitting in between Gibbs and Hyacinth. Gibbs was making a plate for Hadrian, and Hya was making one for Harrison. They looked like the picture of a true family. Tony and Mcgee were shocked with how domestic Gibbs was being. The rest of the team was happy for Gibbs. He needed something stable in his life besides work. He deserved a family. Gibbs looked around. His team, Hyacinth and the boys were sitting around the table eating the delicious pie that Hyacinth had made. Hyacinth was talking to Ziva, and they were grinning conspiritorially. He would have to watch that. Everyone was chatting and laughing. This was his family. Everyone in this room had wormed their way past his defenses, some more than others. These were his special people, and he would do anything to protect them. Anything for his family.


	17. The List

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS.

Warning: Possible tissue warning.

Chapter 17

Hyacinth was laughing as she watched the boys. They were decorating for Christmas, and the boys were running Gibbs ragged. They had gone and picked up a tree earlier, and now were decorating it. They decided to showcase ornaments made by the kids, so Hyacinth and the boys had spent much of yesterday making ornaments. She had pulled Gibbs aside when he got home from work, and asked him if he had any ornaments that Kelly had made. He said he did, in the outbuilding that he was using as storage. She gently asked if he would like to put some of them on the tree. He thanked her, and kissed her tenderly. "I'll pick one to put on there." Gibbs said. He loved how supportive Hyacinth was. Hell, he just loved her. He had decided that even with his track record, he was going to propose to Hyacinth at Christmas. He knew _intellectually_ that they had not been together long. In his heart and soul however, he had never been more sure of anything.

A couple of hours later, and Hyacinth was suspicious. Harry and Haddy had been laboring over a piece of paper for the last hour. When Hyacinth tried to see it, they had hastily hid it. If that wasn't suspicious enough, the boys had turned down more hot cocoa to work on it. Finally the boys grabbed Dobby, and asked for his help. This relieved Gibbs and her significantly. After dinner and baths, the boys walked haltingly into Hyacinth's office. They had a paper in each of their hands, and they looked uncharacteristically serious. This was slightly offset by their matching Phineas and Ferb pajamas. Gibbs was doing paperwork on one side of the huge desk, while Hyacinth was going through the backlog of charts that accumulated while she wasn't working. "Mummy, Jethro, can we talk?" Harrison asked. They both had such anxious expressions, that she wanted to scoop them up and reassure them. "Of course, baby." She said, while Gibbs nodded. They both got up from the desk, and sat on the loveseat that was in the room.

Hadrian cleared his throat, and started speaking in a nervous voice. "Please don't be sad, Mummy." He said. Hyacinth didn't understand, but she tried to reassure them. "It's okay, boys. Just say what you want to say." She said, after sharing a look with Gibbs. "We want you to be our Daddy, Jethro." Harrison rushed out. Gibbs inhaled sharply, while Hyacinth's breath left her in a whoosh. They instinctively grasped the other's hand. "We love our Daddy who's in Heaven, but we want one here too." Haddy said. Hyacinth had tears spring into her eyes. "We have a list of reasons to be our Daddy, Jethro." Harry said. He handed the list to Gibbs, who took it gingerly. He looked down at the list. They obviously had worked hard on it, and had Dobby's help with spelling. The list was as follows:

 **Why you should be our Daddy, Jethro.**

 **1\. We love you.**

 **2\. we will be extra good.**

 **3\. we will help you make boats.**

 **4\. we could teach each other things.**

 **5\. Mummy would have help.**

 **6\. when you are really old, we will take care of you.**

 **7\. you will get presents on fathers day**

 **8\. We will be the bestest sons ever!**

Hyacinth had tears running down her cheeks. She hoped Gibbs didn't hurt her boys. She knew he wouldn't do it on purpose, but it was really easy to hurt the heart of a child. "You are not mad at us, are you Mummy?" Haddy asked. Hyacinth took a shaky breath. "Of course not, darling. I understand. And so would your Father. He would want you happy." She said. She looked at Jethro, and saw that his eyes were misty. Gibbs was slightly in shock. He loved the boys like they were his own already, but the fact that they wanted him as their Daddy was humbling. He looked at Hyacinth, and gauged her reaction. She was wiping tears off her face, and she looked at him in apprehension. He guessed quickly that she was afraid he would say no. He turned and looked at the boys. Both identical faces looked at him hopefully, but with fear. "I would be honored to be your Daddy." Gibbs said roughly. He opened his arms, and they were soon filled with two, excited little boys. "I love you boys. I will do my best to be a good Daddy to you." He said. "Can we call you Daddy?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side, cutely. "Yes, buddy. I would love to be called Daddy by you and Haddy." Gibbs said. "That rhymed!" Haddy said.

After talking for a few more minutes, Hyacinth and Gibbs were putting the boys to bed. "Good night, darlings. I love you." Hyacinth said, kissing them on their heads. "Love you too Mummy. Goodnight, Daddy." Harrison said, kissing Gibbs on the cheek. "Love you too. Sleep tight." Gibbs said, kissing both boys on the head. "Night, Daddy. Night, Mummy." Hadrian mumbled sleepily. As Gibbs and Hyacinth left their room, Gibbs felt his emotions overwhelm him. "I'm gonna go work on the boat." He said with a slightly strangled voice. He kissed her quickly, then grabbed his coat and left the house. Hyacinth watched him go, concerned. She knew that the boys calling him Daddy was bittersweet. His own daughter would never call him that again. She wanted to go to him, but refrained. She would respect his need for privacy. She could use some herself. As much as she loved Jethro, it was hard to hear the boys calling another man Daddy. Their own Father would never hear them say it. That wasn't the twins fault, though. They only knew Bill through stories. He wasn't actually here. Jethro had been amazing with the boys. There were awkward moments in the begining, but they got through it. She should have seen this coming. She only hoped this wouldn't scare Gibbs away. She wasn't sure that she or the boys would survive it. She would just have to have faith. Faith in Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It wasn't a hard thing to do.

A couple of hours later, Gibbs slid into the bed behind her. She hadn't woken up when he got into the shower, but she stirred as she felt his arms wrap around her. "Hmmm, ok?" Hyacinth mumbled, turning and cuddling into Gibbs. "Ok." Gibbs answered, then kissed her. She responded eagerly, waking up quickly at the thought of being with Gibbs. He reached around, and grabbed a handful of her ass as the kiss grew more passionate. She arched, and moaned. It seemed like it had been forever since they had made love, and she was aching for it. Gibbs pulled the covers down, only to see that Hyacinth was wearing one of his NIS t-shirts. He groaned at seeing her in his clothes. The only thing that would look better on her was his ring. He trailed his hand up the smooth skin of her thigh, pulling the shirt up with it. Hyacinth ran her hand down his chest, lightly trailing her fingers over his cock through his sleep pants. Gibbs bucked up into her hand, unable to control the frustrated moan that escaped him at the lack of friction. His exploring hand soon discovered her lack of panties, and he ran his fingertips over her mound, lightly. Hyacinth let out her own frustrated moan, and tried to get his fingers where she wanted them.

He trailed his finger down her slit, gathering the moisture he found there. He started rubbing circles around her clit, reveling in her unrestrained moans. She pulled down on the waistband of his sleep pants, and he rose up to help her. Once they were passed his cock, she stopped pulling, and gripped his manhood tightly. Her thumb was circling the head, rubbing the precome that was leaking out of him. Gibbs grunted and thrust into her fist. He quickly pulled her shirt up, then leaned down and captured her nipple in his mouth. Hyacinth moaned, and laid back on her back, pulling Gibbs with her. She opened her legs wide, and reached down to grip his shaft. "Please, Jethro!" Hyacinth begged. "Need you in me. Need you to make love to me. Please." She said, while placing his cock at her entrance. "I've got you baby. I'll take good care of you. Gonna make you come so hard." Gibbs said, his voice gravelly with desire. He grabbed her thighs, and placed them on his shoulders. He swiftly entered her, watching her face the whole time. He felt some of her arousal gush out of her as he thrust in, and he groaned at the evidence that she wanted him so badly. "Ohhh. Feels so full. Missed this." Hyacinth said. Gibbs was always astounded by how good it felt inside her. She was always so wet and tight, and the heat of her! The feeling of her engulfing him always sent a thrill down his spine. He started thrusting, his ass flexing as his thrusts became harder. "Uh. Uh. Uh." She grunted with every stroke. Hyacinth could feel him hitting her cervix with every thrust. The mixture of pleasure, and slight pain was turning her on, big time.

Gibbs was almost in pain, the pleasure was so intense. "Harder! Fuck me harder, Jethro!" She exclaimed, as he bent her in half. He raised up on his knees, gripping her hips as he pulled her up his thighs. He started thrusting harder, the position giving him leverage. Hyacinth screamed as she came, yelling his name as he battered her g-spot. She came again quickly, as he continued to thrust into her, wildly. Gibbs was about to come harder than he had in his life. He could feel her pussy, tight around him. Hear the sound of skin slapping skin, and the slight squelching sound of his pumping into her sopping wet pussy. He could feel the tightening of his balls, and the feeling pooling in the base of his spine. Finally, he came. Shooting stream after stream into her warmth. All the tension in his body, left him in a rush. He was unable to stay upright, and he leaned forward and collapsed on top of her. He tried to ease his weight off of her slightly, but she pulled him back down. Hyacinth was running her hand through Gibbs graying hair, soothing him into a light doze. "I love you." She said as soon as she caught her breath. Gibbs finally pulled out of her, and lay back on the bed. He pulled her body with him, gathering her onto his chest. "I love you Hyacinth. I'm never letting you go." He said, earnestly. "Good. I'd hate to become a stalker." Hyacinth said, tiredly. Gibbs chuckled, and held her closer. "Thank you." He said. "For what?" She asked. "For giving me a family." He said. "We are yours, for as long as you want us." She said. "Be prepared for forever, then." Gibbs said. "Forever?" She asked. "Forever." He said firmly. "I think I could get used to that." Hyacinth said, quietly. "Me, too." He whispered into the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS.

Chapter 18

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a lucky man. He was thinking how truly blessed he was while hanging Christmas lights on the outside of the house. He was on a ladder, placing lights on the roof. (Hyacinth was afraid of heights, and usually called in professionals.) While Hyacinth and the boys arranged a reindeer family on the lawn. They were white wood with white lights, and red ribbon around their necks. There were two adult reindeer, and two identical small ones. Gibbs had grinned when he saw it, and thought about his new family. He was excited about next week. It was Christmas, and Gibbs had a ring that was burning a hole in his pocket. He had enlisted Ducky to come with him to look at rings, and in the end he picked out something simple, yet elegant. He hoped Hyacinth liked it, it was the most expensive engagement ring he had ever bought. He knew she wouldn't care, but he was currently being judged by the international media. He honestly didn't care what they thought of him and his relationship, but he was still slightly insecure. Was he good enough for her and the boys? He finally decided that he was not, but that he'd spend the rest of his life trying to be.

Hyacinth and the boys were excited about the holidays. They would be leaving for England on Boxing Day, and she was looking forward to seeing everyone. Jethro was going with them, and she was excited to introduce him to everyone. Gibbs had plenty of paid time off, so he hadn't hesitated to take it in order to go to England. He had asked George and Charlie for permission to propose, and had actually been impressed with their threats to his person should he hurt her. He understood. They were basically her older brothers. He just hoped she would say yes. He was planning to ask her on Christmas Eve night, after they put the gifts under the tree. The boys would be in bed by that time, and they would be arranging the boy's presents together. He was horribly nervous - moreso than with any other proposal he'd done. He felt he was putting his heart on the line. If she said no, what would happen to their family? Their relationship? He thought the only reason she would say no was because of how long they have been together. He understood that - to a point - but he also had no doubts about their relationship. This was a first for him. He knew his last two marriages would almost surely fail, but he was lonely. He had absolutely _zero_ doubts about marrying Hyacinth.

As Gibbs put the lights on the house, Hyacinth was thinking about how happy she was. Not everyone was lucky enough to find a great love in their lifetime. She had found two. Bill had been young love, all tentative touches and innocent kisses. She had fallen hard for Bill while visiting Egypt on a class trip. She had met him while visiting an archeological site Bill was working at. He had been leery of starting anything with Hyacinth due to her age, but they had started writing each other, and it been inevitable. The first year of their relationship had been long distance, their intimacy slowly developing. Her relationship with Jethro was more intense, much quicker than that. They were two very different men, but she loved them both with all her heart. She had dreamt last night about the future. They were married, and had two children - a boy and a girl. She wanted that so much.

"Are we all finished?" Gibbs asked while coming down the ladder. "Yes!" The twins exclaimed in unison. "That means it's cocoa time!" Hyacinth said enthusiastically. "Yay!" The boys yelled, running inside. Gibbs and Hyacinth grinned at each other, and started inside at a more sedate pace. "I am kicking myself that I haven't bought stock in Swiss Miss yet." Hyacinth said with humor. They chuckled as they entered the kitchen. After they had the cocoa made, the group headed back outside to turn the lights on. "1,2,3!" Harry and Haddy counted out. On three the house and trees were lit up beautifully. "Oooh!" They all exclaimed at the sight. Each of them was holding a twin on their hip, and they had their arms around each other. A half hour later, the boys were in bed, and they headed to the study. As they started working on individual things, Hyacinth was distracted. She had been thinking a lot all day about having more children in a couple of years, and she wasn't sure how to ask Gibbs if he wanted any more. She finally decided to just come out and ask.

"Jethro?" Hyacinth asked. "Yes, dear?" Gibbs said. "Do you ever think that you would like to have more children?" She asked, nervously. Gibbs looked up quickly, suprised that they had been thinking along the same lines. "Yes. All the time since we got together. You?" He said. "I always wanted more kids." Hyacinth said. "But I thought that dream was over after Bill died. Since we got together, I've been thinking about it more and more." She said, while moving around the desk to straddle his lap. Gibbs put his arms around her, and ran his hands up and down her back. Gibbs was glad that Hyacinth had brought it up. He had been unsure how to do so. "I had a dream the other night. You, me, and the boys were at the park. There were also two younger kids. A little girl with my eyes and your hair color. There was also a little boy with my coloring, but your facial features." She said. "That sounds perfect." Gibbs said, gently kneading her shoulders. Hyacinth gave him the brightest smile he'd ever seen, and he just had to kiss her. The kiss started out slow and languid, but escalated quickly. The thought of Hyacinth heavy with his child, turned Gibbs on immeasurably. As the kiss got hotter and hotter, Gibbs' hands moved to her breasts. Hyacinth felt a thrill race through her core everytime he pinched her nipples. She groaned, and ground down against his hardening cock.

Gibbs groaned, and leaned away from her long enough to pull her sweater over her head. He unclasped her bra hurridly, then took one of her pink nipples into his mouth and sucked, hard. "Ohhh!" Hyacinth moaned, loudly and unrestrained. She leaned back, and pulled off his sweatshirt. He returned to sucking her nipple, alternating sides occaisionally. Hycinth's breathy moans and gasps of pleasure were making him painfully hard. Gibbs picked her up and stood quickly. He put her down, and undid her jeans, then pulled them and her panties down. Hyacinth quickly returned the favor, then grabbed his weeping cock. "Ahh, Hya! That feels so good. I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Gibbs promised, eyes closed in pleasure. "Yes! Fuck me, Jethro! Fuck me hard!" She exclaimed. Gibbs picked her up, and placed her on the side of the desk. He wasted no time, entering her in one smooth thrust. "Ohhh!" She moaned, laying back on the desk and reaching up to grab the side of the desk above her head. Gibbs started thrusting, hard and fast. "Harder! Please, more!" Hyacinth said, groaning in pleasure. "That's it. Take it. Take my cock!" Gibbs gritted out, thrusting even harder. He was gripping her hips tightly, grunting with every thrust. Hyacinth was holding onto the desk for dear life, moaning like a porn star at how hot he made her. She arched her back, her pussy clenching around him as she felt her orgasm approaching. Gibbs thrusts were becoming erratic, he was on the verge of coming. He reached over and started rubbing her clit. Hyacinth shouted "Jethro!" then came hard, making her toes curl. Her clenching around his cock as she came, sent him over the edge. He came, exclaiming gutterally. He continued to pump into her, milking his orgasm until there was nothing left. Later, as they cuddled in bed, Hyacinth's last thought before sleep claimed her was that that discussion couldn't have gone better.


	19. The One Where He Asks Her

I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS.

Chapter 19

It was Christmas Eve, and he was nervous. They had spent the day making and eating cookies, and drinking cocoa. They had played board games together, then told stories about past Christmases. Now the boys were laying down to sleep, and they were putting gifts under the tree. The boys main presents were in the stable. Hyacinth had had the ponies delivered yesterday while he took the boys shopping for a present for Hyacinth. They picked a pretty silver locket, and had Winky help them put a picture of them inside it. The boys still had many presents to unwrap, and after they had placed them under the tree, Hyacinth had gone to get them some mulled wine to drink in front of the fireplace. He was trying to syke himself up. He could do this! This wasn't his first rodeo. He had done this before (too many times). Hyacinth came into the room with a smile on her face. She was wearing a large sweater and leggings. Her hair, that had been braided back, had started to come out of it. She looked stunning to him.

"Here you go, babe." She said, handing him a mug of the mulled wine. She leaned forward, and kissed him deeply. "Mmm. Thank you." Gibbs said as he pulled away. They sat quietly just enjoying the fire, and basking in the silence. The atmosphere was peaceful, calm and content. Gibbs had his arms around Hyacinth, so he sat up against the large pillows they were leaning on, and turned to face her. "Can I give you my gift now?" Gibbs asked nervously. "Of course!"

Hyacinth said. Gibbs grabbed the small box that he had the ring in, and handed it to Hyacinth. She inhaled sharply, and opened the lid. Inside was a beautiful, 3 carat, brilliant cut solataire. The band was platinum, and had smaller diamonds down the sides. It was a gorgeous ring, and Hyacinth was floored. She looked up, to see him looking extremely nervous. "I love you Hyacinth. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." He said, taking the ring box, and pulling out the ring. "The love I had with Shannon was close, but it was a first love, an immature love. Our love is different. I _know_ that our love is everlasting. I want to share my life with you, and Harrison and Hadrian." Gibbs said, looking into her eyes. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. He clasped her cheek with one hand, and wiped them away with his thumb. "I want to have more children with you, I want to grow old with you." He looked deeply into her eyes, and asked "Will you marry me? Say you'll be mine." Hyacinth blinked away more tears, and put her arms around his shoulders. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you. I am yours." She whispered in his ear. Gibbs closed his arms around her, and pulled her onto his lap. "You will? Oh Hyacinth, I'll spend the rest of my life proving myself to you." Gibbs started. "You don't need to prove anything to me, Jethro. You already have. I promise I will love you until the day I die. I can't wait to have your babies. Now, put that ring on me." She finished, light heartedly. "Yes, Ma'am." He said. They both ignored the tears in their eyes as he placed the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful! I love it. Thank you." Hyacinth said, then kissed him, hard.

"Mmm." Gibbs moaned as Hyacinth ground down onto his hardening cock. "Let's take this to the bedroom." He said, standing up and pulling her with him. As soon as the door shut, Gibbs had her plastered against the wall next to it. He started undressing her, talking all the while. "I can't wait to be inside you! You are so tight, and wet everytime. I can't wait to see you pregnant with my child." Gibbs said, hotly as he pulled off Hyacinth's leggings. He moaned when he discovered she wasn't wearing any panties. Hyacinth was moaning in want. She desperately wanted him inside her. Gibbs stayed on his knees, leaning forward he took her hips in his hands. Lifting one of her legs, and putting it over his shoulder, he burried his face into her pussy. "God! Jethro! Ohhh. Ahhh!" She moaned, as he licked her up her slit, then plunged his tongue into her. Hyacinth was shaking in response to his expert mouth. His tongue left her entrance, and trailed up to her clit. He quickly shoved two of his thick fingers into her, and pumped them in time with the licks to her clit. Hyacinth couldn't believe how amazing he felt. In no time at all, she was coming hard. She was still shaking when Gibbs picked her up, and placed her on the bed. He quickly removed his clothes. The scent and taste of her, her moans and the other sexy sounds she made, had almost made him come in his pants. He had to be inside her! Seeing her like this - all spread out on the bed, with her legs wide open - her hair was a mess, and she was panting. Her pink nipples were so hard, they looked painful. She was leaking moisture from her pussy, still desperate for his cock even after having just come. He could see this for the rest of his life, and die a happy man.

"Please! Oh please. I need you, please!" Hyacinth moaned. He loved it when she begged! "You need it, don't you? Take it. Take my cock, baby." He said, voice rough. He placed his cock at her entrance, quickly entering her. "Ohhh, yes! Just like that!" She exclaimed, as he thrusted into her hard and fast. Gibbs felt chills once he had entered her. It felt so amazing! The wet grip around his cock, and the heat of her, and he was lost. He mindlessly started to thrust, chasing the pleasure. He kept thrusting. Her legs were over his shoulders, and he bent down to take a hard nipple into his mouth. The moans, groans, and exclaimations continued as he fucked her into the mattress.

Hyacinth was in heaven. His large cock felt so amazing! She wanted him to come inside her, but she didn't want the pleasure to end. Her pussy clenched in pleasure with every thrust, causing spasms of pleasure to rocket through Jethro. He placed his hand between them, and started rubbing circles around her clit, causing her whole body to clench in preperation for the orgasm that was soon to come. "That's it, Hya! Come for me, I can't hold off much longer." Gibbs gritted out between clenched teeth. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and he wanted her to come first. "Ohh! Oh! I...I'm coming!" She cried out, as she went over the edge. Gibbs felt relief, and continued thrusting into her in earnest. He felt his muscles tense up, then it was all released as he came until his vision darkened. He pumped every bit of come into her that he could. In that moment, he hated that she was on the birth control shot. He rolled off of her, and onto his back - pulling her over, onto his chest. As they regained their breath, he tried to figure out how to bring this up.

"How long will it take your birth control to wear off if you don't renew it?" He asked quietly. "It can be several months, to a year." Hyacinth said. "I don't think I'll renew it next month, if you don't mind?" Hyacinth said, looking into his eyes, and trailing her thumb along his jaw. His eyes lit up, and he kissed her. "The sooner, the better. We aren't getting any younger. At least I'm not." Gibbs said. "The thought of you, great with child - my child - makes me so hot." He said. She could feel his burgening erection against her thigh. "It really does make you hot, doesn't it?" She asked, as she wrapped her hand around his semi-hard cock. His dick twitched, and he groaned. "The thought of you, filling me with your seed, makes me so wet." She said, pumping his now hard cock. She sat up, and straddled him. His cock was running along her dripping folds, driving him crazy. Sensing the perfect moment, he grabbed her hips and thrust up, into her leaking pussy. "Ohhh! Jethro!" She exclaimed, as she started riding him. He pumped his hips up as she thrusted down. She rode him hard, moving them quickly towards oblivion. They spent the night making love, and talking about their hopes and dreams. They were exhausted when the boys rushed in at 6 am, but a Merry Christmas was certainly had by all!

 **AN: Merry Christmas!**


	20. London

I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS.

 **Kind of a filler chapter, sorry!**

Chapter 20

Two days later, they were on a plane travelling First Class to London. There, they would stay overnight at the Black's London townhome, then head to Wiltshire in southern England where Potter Manor was located. Gibbs was nervous. He knew the press would have a field day over their engagement, and then there was the fact of Hyacinth's wealth and status. Gibbs knew it existed, he had just never seen it in action. The fact that there _was_ a Potter Manor should have been clear to him, but he just hadn't thought about it. He didn't care about how much money she might have, so he just ignored it.

Hyacinth surprised him though. Yesterday, after the boys had their Christmas celebrations, she had taken him aside. "Did you have a time frame in mind about when we would get married?" She asked.

"Not really. Anytime you want, Hy. I would marry you today if I could." Gibbs said, meaning every word.

"Are your entire team on vacation?" Hyacinth asked.

"Yeeess." Gibbs said, with a question in his voice.

"How would you like to get married in England? I could bring the team over in a chartered plane, and there is plenty of room at the Manor for them to stay." Hyacinth asked nervously. "There is a chapel on the grounds of my estate, and my friend Kingsley is a Judge. We could have a small ceremony, with just family and friends, and avoid all the hype our wedding will cause." She said, biting her lip.

Gibbs was shocked, but not in a bad way. He couldn't wait to be married to Hyacinth. Two weeks sounded perfect. "Anything you want, Hyacinth." Gibbs said. "I would prefer to keep my name." He said, hoping this wouldn't cause an issue with her.

"Of course!" She said, surprised. "Since I have children to carry on the Potter-Black name, I thought I might take your name, too. If you don't mind." Hyacinth said. She had thought about it for awhile, before he even proposed, and she knew he wanted his children to be Gibbs. If she hadn't had any children, this would have been a problem. As it was however, she had done her duty to the Potter and Black names by producing an Heir to both families. She wanted to legally change her name, but she would still be Lady Potter-Black. Her legal name right now was Hyacinth Dorea Euphemia Potter-Black. Quite a mouthfull, indeed. She had decided to change it to Hyacinth Dorea Potter-Black-Gibbs. Euphemia was her great Grandmother's name. She was sure that Euphemia was a great lady, but she had always hated that name with a passion.

"I would still be called Potter-Black in England, but I could be called Gibbs in America. Hyacinth explained.

Gibbs was honored that she wanted to take his name, he knew how important names were in her sphere. "I would be honored to have you carry my name." Gibbs said. He hadn't realised what that would mean to him, but now that he knew she _would_ be a Gibbs, he was ecstatic and relieved.

Hyacinth had started making calls immediately, getting everything set up. "Do you think Abby would be a bridesmaid?" She asked him, while holding on the phone with her staff in England.

"I think she would love that." Gibbs said. He was touched that she was including his family. Speaking of family -

"What about your father? Do you think he would come?" Hyacinth asked. Jethro had had somewhat of a falling out with Jackson Gibbs, but he had called him after seeing the news report of Hyacinth coming out of the hospital.

His father had questioned whether he was dating Hyacinth, and had called her a "Hot piece of ass, that is too good for you. Snatch her up while you can." Gibbs had gone off on his father for that comment, no matter how much he agreed with it. After his vehement defense of Hyacinth, his father said; "Well, at least you love her. I can tell by the way you talk about her. How long do you think this one will last? Children complicate things." Jackson Gibbs had asked.

He understood where his father was coming from, but his words still hurt. "I love those boys like my own, they are not a complication." Had been his answer. Hyacinth had yet to meet his father, but that may soon change. "We can invite him. He may, or may not come. That will be completely up to him." Gibbs said. He was of two minds on the subject. He loved his father, and would like him there, but him being here would likely be awkward. Hyacinth was big on family, though.

She had very little blood family. Her Godfather, Lord Sirius Black, had died in a motorcycle accident when she was 15. She had then stayed with her cousin Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa was born a Black, but not on the main line. She was married to Lord Lucius Malfoy, who had been hoping Hyacinth would marry their son Draco, keeping the Black name -and money- in the family. It apparantly didn't matter to him that they were somewhat blood related (something like third cousins once removed). Luckily, Draco himself had no such designs. He had married Astoria Greengrass a year before Hyacinth married Bill, and they had a six year old son named Scorpius. Astoria was currently six months pregnant with their second child. Hyacinth was good friends with Astoria's sister Daphne, who married Blaise Zabini and moved to Italy. They had a five year old named Antonio, who was Hyacinth's godson.

"I haven't seen my Godchildren for over six months! Skype is not the same." Hyacinth said as they flew to London. Her financial steward, Remus Lupin, had been a friend of her father's. He had married her distant cousin Nymphadora Tonks, and they had an eleven year old son named Teddy who was also her Godson. She had four godchildren in total. Teddy, Antonio, Frank and Alice. (Hyacinth's childhood best friend Neville Longbottom, and his wife Hannah had two children named Frank and Alice, they were six and three.) She had informed him, somewhat nervously, about them after he had moved in. If anything happened to their parents, Hyacinth was first in line for custody. Apparently being named a Godparent was a big deal in their belief system and laws. This was why Hyacinth was given to Sirius Black, her Godfather and cousin, instead of her Aunt Petunia Dursley. Money and status also played a role in that decision.

Petunia Evans Dursley had _not_ married well. Her parents, Harrold and Violet Evans, had been middle class commoners, not connected to the aristocracy in any way. Their daughter had met James Potter at the exclusive boarding school she had received a scholorship to attend. Petunia was not offered entrance, which started a jealousy that turned into hatred when Lily Evans married Lord James Potter.

Petunia was obsessed with wealth and status, and felt that Lily (Who didn't care about either) didn't deserve to be a Lady. When Lily and James had died, she had wanted access to their estate. The only way to do that, was through Hyacinth. She had tried to fight for custody, but Lord Black had too much money and power to overcome. Petunia had married a large man named Vernon, and they had a son the same age as Hyacinth. Dudley Dursley was still living at home. He was not married, and had done a stint in jail for drug possesion, and resisting arrest. They were not invited to Hyacinth's first wedding, and they wouldn't be to this one.

Hyacinth's staff were handling most of the arrangements, and she was in constant contact by phone. Vera Wang was contracted to open her showroom to Hyacinth and her bridesmaids, and they would have their pick of dresses. Gibbs didn't want to know how much that cost. Gibbs had actually contacted his lawyer. He wanted a pre-nuptual agreement made up. He knew they would stay married, but he wanted there to be no doubt that he wasn't a gold digger. Hyacinth was a little nonplussed, but agreed that it might help with the press.

The press in England was not impressed that Hyacinth was dating him. First, he wasn't an Englishman. That was a major problem with the public. They didn't want Hyacinth to stay in the U.S. Next, he had been married three times before. This was considered scandalous in their circle. He didn't even have wealth or breeding to make him more palatable to the 'news' sites. He was, however, praised for his military service, and current job. He really didn't care what the press thought of him, or his relationship with Hyacinth. He knew, however, that they could cause problems for Harrison and Hadrian or Hyacinth later. He wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

They arrived at the Black townhouse, and were greeted by an ancient Butler. His name was Bartholomew Kretchure (pronounced creature) and he had been with the House of Black for over fifty years. "Welcome home Lady Black." He said, gravely. "The townhouse is ready for occupancy."

"Thank you, Kretchure. Let me introduce you to my fiance. This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jethro, this is Kretchure." Hyacinth said.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir." Kretchure said, dryly. "I have remade the Master Suite to your specification, Ma'am. Little Lord Black and Lord Potter are located on the next floor up in the Heir's rooms." He finished, leading them into the Drawing Room.

"Can we get some dinner, please? I'm going to put the boys to bed afterwords, but they need to eat first." Hyacinth said. Gibbs and Hyacinth were still holding the sleepy twins. The flight had been a little much for the five year olds. They had been well behaved, but frustrated with the whole proccess. Now, they were tired and cranky.

"Of course, Ma'am. Mrs. Cooke has prepared a simple meal for your arrival. Please, follow me to the Dining Room." Kretchure said. What followed was not quite a 'simple meal'. They started with a leek soup, then lamb chops with peas and glazed carrots. They finished up with a cinnamon sponge cake. By the time they were finished, they were all stuffed and ready for bed. After seeing to the boys' bath, they placed the already half-asleep boys in bed. Tomorrow, they would travel to the Manor. The next two weeks would probably be busy with details and awkward family moments, but it was all worth it to Gibbs. As long as he would be married to Hyacinth when it was all over, that was all he cared about.

"I love you, Jethro. Goodnight." Hyacinth said.

"I love you too, baby. Sleep tight." Gibbs said. He had gotten a text from his father earlier, saying he would be at the wedding. They would be married in eleven days, then they would have three days of a honeymoon, before heading back to the U.S. He could hardly wait. In less than two weeks, he would be marrying the woman of his dreams. What more could he ask for?

"Do you think I could tempt you into christening the bed? I had it replaced before we came." Hyacinth said coyly. "I need to relax, I just can't settle down." She said, while playing with the ties on his pajama pants.

"I'm glad to be of service, Ma'am." Gibbs said. Yeah, he was a lucky man.


	21. Meet The Parent

I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS. I just use them for my own pleasure. Wait...that sounds dirty, doesn't it?

 **Warning; Explicit** **language, and a smack heard 'round the world!**

 **AN** : This chapter was like pulling teeth to get done! I apologise for it being a filler chapter. Only a few chapters left! Remind me **never** to write six stories at once again. Some Authors do it, and do it well, but that's obviously _not_ me. **Thanks for all your reviews! Please keep them coming!**

Chapter 21

The last few days had been frantic at Potter Manor. Gibbs had finally gotten a real glimpse of Hyacinth's wealth, and he was staggered. Potter Manor looked like something straight out of Jane Austen. It was _huge_. There were a total of fifteen bedrooms, and some twenty bathrooms. There were two kinds of rooms in the house; Public, and Private.

Like most Manors owned by aristcrats in England, Potter Manor is opened to the public for tours a few months each year. The only rooms shown are the Public Rooms, which are a few Drawing rooms, the Dining room, the Ballroom, and several other's. All of which were hardly ever used, otherwise. The furniture in those rooms was gorgeous, but stiff and formal. Everything from the Art, decorations, furniture, and fixtures were original antiques. The figurine on the mantle was probably worth what he made in six months.

The Private, or Family Rooms, were totally different. These rooms were warm, and simple yet modern. There was a playroom that had a treehouse built into the middle of the room. (Built especially for Harrison and Hadrian by their Father, when he learned they were having twin boys.) A large den/TV room with an enormous TV, both Hyacinth's and her Steward's offices, and the Library. The bedrooms were also included in this mix. Gibbs was just glad he didn't have to sit in what looked like a historical reproduction, and drink tea all of the time.

Gibbs, Hyacinth, Harry, and Haddy were eating breakfast in the solarium. Remus Lupin, his wife 'Dora', and their son (Hyacinth's Godson) Teddy were also there. They lived in the Dowager's Cottage that was on the property, and Hyacinth had invited them to meals in the Manor for the duration of their stay. Hyacinth was planning to leave the boys with them during their short honeymoon.

She had decided to have Daphne, Luna, (another one of her friends) and Abby as her attendants. Daphne was her Matron of Honor.

Gibbs had chosen Ducky, Tony, and McGee as his groomsmen. Ducky would be serving as his Bestman.

Today, the team and his father were arriving. He hoped everything went well.

"What time do we need to leave for the airport?" Hyacinth asked, while wiping egg yoke off of Hadrian's chin.

"In an hour. I wish the fact that you are getting married had not leaked, Hyacinth. The press is going to be brutal." Remus said. And it was unfortunately true. The press had been going crazy since the day before yesterday, including helicopters flying over the estate. "Your appointment with your Solicitor is at two p.m., and the baker wants to meet you at five p.m. if it is convenient." He stated, acting as her assistant this week.

Hyacinth looked over at Gibbs. "Is that alright with you, Jethro? I can meet with the woman doing the cake by myself, but you will need to be at the appointment with the Solicitor." Hyacinth said.

"That's fine. I _am_ the one who wanted the Pre Nuptual agreement. I would like to get it out of the way, as soon as possible. Maybe the press will quiet a little if the agreement is announced." Gibbs said. He was not the kind of man that dealt with nonsense, and he was almost at the end of his tether! He didn't care about the wedding at all, he just wanted to get to the marriage.

"Just try to ignore them, Jethro. I know that's easier said than done, but in less than two weeks, we'll be back home." Hyacinth said, trying to soothe him.

After breakfast, Hyacinth introduced him to her bodygaurds when she was in England. "This is Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe is around here somewhere. He doesn't talk much, and is very shy. He's probably hiding until we have to leave." Hyacinth said.

"Why do we need bodygaurds? I'm a Marine, first and formost. Do you not think I can protect you?" Gibbs said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh! That's not it at all, Jethro! They are mainly there so that they can hold the press back. They will jump in front of us to impede our walking away. Crabbe and Goyle being there will let us be able to walk unimpeded." Hyacinth said quickly.

"The car has been brought around, Ma'am." Lucy, one of the maids, said.

"Thank you, Lucy." Hyacinth said. They bundled into the front Land Rover, leaving two empty behind them. They were for transporting the team and his father. Hyacinth's bestfriend from the Hospital couldn't get away for the Wedding, but sent a gift and well wishes.

Gibbs was floored when they got to the gates to the Estate. The amount of press, and even the public, was unreal. "Why do they care so much? You are not a celebrity. Why is our Wedding such a big deal?" Gibbs asked, voice thick with frustration.

Hyacinth leaned into his chest, and Gibbs put an arm around her. "The Peerage, and the Royal Family _are_ celebrities in the UK. I am a Lady twice - over, and I have a 'Romantically Tragic' history." She said, wryly. "Now I'm marrying an American commoner, and they still can't decide which is worse. Add on that this is my second marriage, and your fourth, and everyone and their Mother has an opinion. I'm afraid it won't get better while we are here." She said, apologetically. "No second thoughts?" Hyacinth asked nervously, biting her lip.

Gibbs was floored. He was shocked that Hyacinth thought his feelings for her were so shallow. He cupped her face with his hands. "Never, Hyacinth. I love you and our boys desperately, fully, madly, completely. You are stuck with me, Hyacinth. Get used to it." He said, then kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry. I know how awful they are. It makes me insecure. Bill broke my heart once, a year before he proposed." Hyacinth said.

"What?! What happened?" Gibbs said. He was surprised. They had not talked much about Bill, but this was shocking.

Hyacinth was looking out the window of their SUV, once she saw their location, she replied. "I promise I will tell you all about it, later. We are almost there." She said, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok, Hya. But we will be talking about this later." Gibbs said, then kissed her deeply, yet still chastely. "Holy shit!" Gibbs exclaimed a few minutes later as they arrived at the Gate of the airfield. The paparazzi was crowded around the fencing, police and security holding them back. They were shouting questions, taking pictures, and otherwise being a nuisance.

Hyacinth's jaw dropped. This was worse than her first weddings' press coverage. "Oh my Lord. Thank goodness they can't pass the fence!" She said. "This seems even worse than when I married Bill! I'm just glad we left the boys at home." Hyacinth said.

"Me too. Expect a lot of snark from my Father. He always makes fun of my number of marriages." Gibbs warned.

Hyacinth snorted. "He can't out snark Severus." She said. "He was my mother's best friend, and he's a friend of the Malfoys. Expect extreme snobbery from Uncle Lucius, he can't seem to help himself. Severus will be snarky and condescending. We both can handle it, I'm sure." She finished, just as the car stopped.

"Oh, joy." Gibbs said, with a sarcastic tone. What had they gotten themselves into? They should have just eloped, Gibbs thought. He knew that could never have happened, not with Hyacinth's background, but he could fantasize.

The door to the private jet opened, and the first person to step out was Jackson Gibbs. He walked right up to Gibbs and Hyacinth, and Gibbs just knew whatever he was going to say would be inappropriate. Hyacinth beat him to it, though.

"Welcome, Mr. Gibbs! I'm so glad you could make it." She said, hugging him quickly, then stepping back.

Jackson Gibbs gave her a once - over, then looked at Jethro. "Wow, Leroy. I'm impressed. She really is a hot piece of ass! If only I was twenty years younger." He lamented. "Although it might not matter to her, seeing the age difference between you two." He said, leering at Hyacinth slightly. Gibbs was about to punch his father, when time seemed to stand still.

All of a sudden, there was the sound of a ringing slap. Everyone froze, staring at Hyacinth in fascination. She had smacked his father so hard, his head had lurched to the side, unprepared for the strike. "How dare you!" She hissed angrily. "I will not be talked to, or about, in that fashion! You _will_ be respectful of myself, and Jethro, or you can turn around and go back to the cave you crawled out from." Hyacinth said, icily. Her cheeks were blooming red in anger, and her eyes flashing. This affected the two Gibbs quite differently.

Jethro thought that Hyacinth was hot as Hell, and got half - hard from her tirade.

Jackson Gibbs had a glimmer of respect in his eyes. At least he knew she would not take shit from anybody! "I _like_ her, son. She has fire!" Gibbs senior said. "Welcome to the family. We're all mad, here." He said.

Gibbs and Hyacinth had the same thought - no kidding!


	22. The Wedding

I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS.

 **Warning: Explicit content.**

Chapter 22

Hyacinth was about to pull her hair out! The combination of people in the Manor was driving her mad. All of Gibbs team and his father were staying there, and Hyacinth's Aunt Narcissa was in and out to help with the planning. This meant she was often accompanied by Lucius, Severus, or Draco. Narcissa had to be approaching Sainthood from spending so much time with those three!

There was also the problem of the Weasleys. Hyacinth felt bad only inviting part of the family, but she still wasn't speaking to Molly, and she would be damned before she let her ruin her wedding. Therefore, only George, Charlie and Ginny were invited.

Thankfully, the wedding was tomorrow. The news of the pre nuptual agreement had broken, and the public had gotten behind their love story. Everything was ready, and Hyacinth couldn't wait.

Gibbs had been trying his hardest to get along with everyone, but it was difficult. Lucius was haughty, snobby, and elitist. His son was a carbon copy of Lucius, but he was a little more friendly. Severus was the most acerbic man he had ever met, and he had been subjected to some very creative threats if he hurt Hyacinth.

The flurry of activity in the manor had finally stilled, and he was getting ready to marry the woman he loved. Gibbs couldn't wait.

The next morning, Hyacinth and her bridal party were eating breakfast together in the solarium. Everyone else was in the dining room.

"So, tell me. How is the sex? He looks pretty fit." Daphne said, impishly.

Abby squeeked. "Oh, no. I don't want to hear it. Gibbs is like a father figure to me!" She said. Everyone laughed at the way her face twisted with horror.

Hyacinth smiled widely at her friends. "All I can say is that I am _very_ satisfied. We decided to obstain from sex this week, and wait until after we are married. I think I'm looking forward to the wedding night more than the wedding!" She said with a smirk.

"You are very lucky, Hyacinth. He looks well hung." Luna said dreamily.

"Oh my God!" Abby said, choking on her drink. All the ladies laughed, and continued teasing each other until it was time to get ready.

The bridesmaid dresses were a beautiful cornflower blue. The were off the shoulder, but had long sleeves. Hyacinth's dress was made simularly, but it was made of a heavy, pristine, white silk. It was embroidered and beaded tastfully, and had a small train. Her vail was fingertip length, and she was going to wear it over her face until Gibbs lifted it to kiss her.

As Hyacinth and the bridesmaids got ready, the men were getting dressed. Gibbs was getting impatient, and a little nervous. "Stop pacing, Leroy." Gibbs' father said. "Are you having second thoughts?" He asked.

Gibbs looked at his father incredulously. "Of course not. I just want to get the show on the road. I love Hyacinth, Harry and Haddy. I ... what if I screw this up?" Gibbs said, looking down. He had a bad track record with marriages, and he loved Hyacinth so much. He was afraid to lose her, and the boys.

"Oh, Jethro. I've been around for all of your marriages except Shannon." Ducky said. "I've never seen you so happy and in love. You picked a wonderful woman, and I truly think this will be your last wedding." He said, patting Gibbs on the back. "You are a great man, Jethro. You deserve to be happy."

Gibbs took a deep breath."Thanks Ducky." He said, then he sat down in an arm chair.

"On the bright side, your fiance is smoking hot." Tony said, expecting the slap to the head.

"Sirs, are you ready to leave for the chapel?" Lucy asked. The maid was helping organize everything for the wedding.

"Yes. Let's go guys." Gibbs said, straightening his cuffs. The men were wearing full 'morning dress' which included trousers, a shirt, waistcoat, cravat and cutaway jacket with tails. The trousers and jacket were a charcoal color, while the shirt was a crisp white. The cravat and waistcoat were cornflower blue, the same color as the bridesmaids dresses.

The men travelled over to the small chapel on the property in a horse drawn carriage. As they entered the chapel, Gibbs was impressed by the decorations. There were flower arrangments at the end of each pew, and the flowers were a mix of shades of pink and cream or white. They were accented by spring green sprigs.

The chapel was full of people, even on short notice, everyone invited (except the Queen) had come. Prince Charles and his wife Camilla had come in her sted. As Gibbs arrived and took his place, the women were entering their carriage. Harrison and Hadrian were with them. Hyacinth had decided that her boys would walk her down the aisle, and give her away.

Hyacinth had her hair back in a chignon, and it was covered by her veil. Her make up was accentuating her eyes and lips, with a light blush on her cheeks. Her look was naturally beautiful, and she hoped Gibbs liked it. The boys were wearing exact replicas of the men's suits, and they looked absolutely adorable. Her Goddaughter Alice was the flower girl, and she was wearing a beautiful white silk dress with a cornflower blue sash.

As the women arrived, Lucy informed the pianist, who started playing the intro that the bridesmaids were entering to. First came Abby, who had toned down her gothic look for the wedding. Next was Luna. She was a very eccentric woman, but was an excellent friend. Finally Daphne came down, looking every inch the aristocrat she was. It was also obvious that she was a few months pregnant.

The music changed, and Alice started down the aisle. She ran down the aisle, tossing flowers willy-nilly. Once she reached the pew her parents were in, she stopped and sat with them. This caused some laughs from the wedding guests.

Finally, it was Hyacinth's turn to walk down the aisle. The twins were on either side of her, and were holding her elbows. There was a collective gasp as Hyacinth became visible. She was a vision of loveliness, and Gibbs felt like the luckiest man alive. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was officiating, and his deep voice asked who gave this woman to this man. Harrison and Hadrian answered in unison. "My brother and I do." They both looked deadly serious, and it was beyond cute. They then handed her off to Gibbs, and went to sit with Charlie and George.

The ceremony was short and to the point. There was one poem read by Daphne, and one hym sung. The vows were simple, and then Gibbs was told to kiss his bride. He lifted her veil, and kissed her with all of the feeling in his heart. The kiss ended to wolf whistles from Tony, and the Weasleys that were present. They exited the chapel, followed by the twins. The new family traveled by open carriage back to the manor. The could see a helicopter flying far overhead, but they wouldn't let it ruin their day. They had photographers taking pictures, and they had made a deal for the exclusive rights to pictures and a short article about the wedding.

The reception felt interminable to Gibbs and Hyacinth. All the protocol was observed, and after the Prince and his wife left, everyone loosened up a bit. They had a lovely reception in the ballroom, there was a string quartet providing music, and plenty of food and drinks.

Finally, they went upstairs to change clothes before leaving to go to a hunting lodge in Scotland that the Potters owned. Gibbs helped Hyacinth out of her dress, and unpinned the veil from her hair. He couldn't believe that he had actually married Hyacinth. He felt overwhelmed with feelings of love for her and the boys. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

"I can't believe we are married!" Hyacinth said. "I feel so blessed to have you as my husband, Mr Gibbs." She said.

Gibbs took in the sight of her in her white corset and panties. "I am the lucky one, Mrs Gibbs." He said, pulling her into his arms for a searing kiss. He placed his hands on her bottom and squeezed, causing Hyacinth to moan. "I want you so much, Hyacinth. I can't wait to make love to you as my wife." He said, continuing to tease her with his hands.

"Jethro! Please. Can we be quick?" Hyacinth asked breathlessly as he squeezed her breasts, and kissed down her neck.

Gibbs was surprised that she would be willing with all their guests still downstairs, but he wasn't going to lose the chance to make love to her. "We'll be quick, Hy." He said, his voice deep with desire.

They made quick work of their remaining clothes, groping and kissing as each piece hit the floor. Before he knew it, he had Hyacinth laid out on the bed, the dark duvet color a sharp contrast to her pale skin and hair. Gibbs finally touched her where she wanted it most, and found that she was soaking wet. "Please come inside me, Jethro." Hyacinth pleaded, as she stroked his hard cock. How could he deny her?

Hyacinth could feel every inch of his cock as he entered her slowly. Their faces showing only rapture, as they were overwhelmed with pleasure. Gibbs started thrusting, setting a quick pace. He loved the way she felt wrapped around him, all warm and wet. Her tight sheath gripped him deliciously, and he could barely think of anything else but the pure pleasure of making love to Hyacinth, his wife. Just the thought that she was a Gibbs now, made him close to coming. He reached down to play with her clit as he continued to thrust.

"Jethro!" Hyacinth screamed, coming hard. The feeling of her clenching around him so tightly, and the thought of her being his completely now, made Gibbs come just a few thrusts later.

"Hya! Oh, God!" Gibbs exclaimed as his orgasm ripped through him. Hyacinth's hair was now a tangled mess, she was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and her make up was smudged. Gibbs thought she looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her.

They cleaned up a quickly as possible, and dressed in their leaving clothes. All the assembled guests were waiting in the entrance hall, and outside by the car. They received a few knowing looks as they said goodbye to the boys, and got into the Rolls Royce Phantom that was waiting outside.

As they pulled away, they both reflected on their previous marriages, and how this would be the last one for both of them. They would do anything to make sure of it.


	23. Good News, Bad News

**I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS.** **Warning! Violence**

Chapter 23

It had been six months since Hyacinth and Jethro's wedding. They were both so happy, and everything was going well. There was only one problem currently. Harper Dearing. The terrorist had a grudge against the Navy in general -and Gibbs specifically- after his son had died in a fire onboard a ship. He was on it because of disciplinary action that was recommended by Gibbs.

He had been bombing ships and other Navy targets, and playing a cat and mouse game with Gibbs. Dearing was also threatening Hyacinth and the boys. She had been forced to stop working, and go into lock down with Harrison and Hadrian. Gibbs was working almost around the clock, trying to prevent anymore casualties. Dearing's biggest mistake was threatening his family. He would kill Dearing with his bare hands before he let any harm come to them.

The team was unfortunately going to miss Palmer's wedding due to the ongoing investigation. Ducky was still planning on going, but no one else.

Hyacinth was currently under the weather, and the boys hated seeing her ill. After a few days of being sick, Hyacinth had a sneaking suspicion as to what was wrong. She only hoped she was correct. After the boys went to bed that evening, Hyacinth decided to take a home pregnancy test. Jethro was still at the office, but had said he should be home soon. She had not told him of her suspicions. She did not want to get his hopes up.

Opening a box of two tests, Hyacinth followed the directions. As she waited for the results, she was a nervous wreck. What if she _wasn't_ pregnant? Could she handle the disappointment? What if she _was_ pregnant? She wanted it more than anything, but the prospect was still frightening. Three minutes later, she looked at the unassuming test strips that would change her and Jethro's life forever. There before her were two _positive pregnancy tests_!

She sat down rather abruptly on the bathroom floor. A huge smile spread across her face. **_SHE WAS PREGNANT!_** She was so excited!

An hour later, and she heard the gate opening. She rushed down the stairs to meet Gibbs as he came in. He looked exhausted, but smiled at her when he noticed her standing there. He kissed her cheek, and put his arms around her. "Hello, love. Is everything alright?"

Hyacinth grabbed his cheeks, and kissed him deeply. "I've got some amazing news! Come sit in the living room." She said.

Gibbs was curious. He could definitely use some good news - this case was doing his head in. "What's going on, Hya?" He asked after sitting on the couch. "What good news?"

Hyacinth kneeled on the floor in front of Jethro. She took his hands in hers. "I am pregnant. You are going to be a daddy." She said, tears running down her cheeks. Gibbs sucked in a breath, looking into her eyes searchingly.

"Really?" He asked, voice cracking slightly. He slowly lowered himself to the floor, and placed his right hand gently on her still flat stomach.

"Really." Hyacinth said, placing her hand over his. A breathtaking smile, broke over Gibbs' face. He cupped her cheeks, and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"A baby!" He exclaimed reverently. "Oh, Hyacinth. You've made me so happy. I love you, so much." He said, awe in his voice. He kissed her, hard. Putting all of his passion and love into it.

Before Hyacinth knew it, she was laid out on the floor. Jethro was on top of her, devouring her mouth with his own. He felt renewed, his tiredness evaporating in the face of his excitement. "Mmm. Jethro! Make love to me?" Hyacinth moaned. Gibbs rubbed his erection into her center, causing them both to groan.

Gibbs answered by pulling her t-shirt off, and sucking her nipple into his ravenous mouth. Hyacinth pushed his jacket off, and went for his belt buckle. Things quickly became somewhat frantic. Gibbs pulled her pajama pants off, as she pushed his pants and boxers down.

As soon as his cock was free, he was pushing into her wet heat, urgently. Gibbs was still almost fully clothed, which made Hyacinth even hotter. "Yes, Hy! Want to feel you so bad. So good, every time." Gibbs said, thrusting into her repeatedly.

Hyacinth moaned wantonly, wrapping her legs around his waist, and holding on for dear life. Gibbs was in extacy, his face scrunched up in pleasure. He fucked her into the floor, revelling in the feeling of her wrapped around him. "Ahh! Jethro, please!" She exclaimed, begging for release.

Gibbs reached between them, and started rubbing her clit frantically. "Come for me, baby." Gibbs begged. He was about to come, and he wanted her to be with him.

Hyacinth quickly came undone around him, sending him over the edge. A half hour later, Gibbs lay awake spooning a sleeping Hyacinth. He had carried her up to bed, as she had started dozing off on the living room floor. He felt truly blessed, and it scared the shit out of him. He knew what it was like to have everything, and lose it all. He would never survive it again. He would protect Hyacinth, the boys, and this baby by any means necessary. He finally fell asleep with his hand cupping her belly.

Two weeks later, Gibbs was rushing around the NIS facility, searching for a bomb that Dearing had planted. The team was evacuating the building, but he couldn't get a hold of Abby. He finally realised that the bomb was in Vance's car. As he ran into the building to search for Abby, he wondered if he would live to see his baby born.

Gibbs reached Abby just as the bomb exploded. He threw himself over her, trying to protect her from the blast. His last thought as he lost consciousness, was that he hoped that Hyacinth would forgive him.


	24. New life

**We are in the home stretch, now! This is the final chapter of my very first fanfic! Epilogue to follow soon. Thank you for all of your love and support.**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR NCIS_**

Chapter 24

Hyacinth was struck dumb with horror, watching the breaking news on TV. There had been an explosion at the NIS Headquarters, and there was no word yet on injuries or fatalities. "DOBBY!" She screamed, her hand unconsciously gripping her slightly rounded abdomen.

"Ms. Hyacinth?" Dobby asked, running in the room at her panicked shouting. Hyacinth was white as a sheet, and the misery on her face scared him.

"Dobby, there has been an explosion at Jethro's work. Put the property on lockdown, and don't let the boys out of your sight." Hyacinth said, going to the closet and getting her emergency medical bag. "I am going to see if I can help. Don't let the boys see the news. I'll let you know when I know anything." She said, grabbing her car keys.

Dobby frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Miss? I doubt they will let you onsite." He asked tentatively.

"I can't just sit here! The love of my life, and the father of my children needs me. I have to go. Protect my babies, Dobby. By any means necessary." She said coldly, then walked out the front door.

Dobby stood there, dumbstruck for a few minutes. The sound of the gate opening brought him back to reality, and he proceeded to enact the emergency protocols. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were put on alert, and the security team they had hired started patroling. Dobby unlocked the gunsafe, and took out a 9mm pistol, and a shotgun. They had been trained for various scenerios, and being competent with weapons was just one of them.

Winky and Dobby led the twins down to the basement. There was a well stocked panic room there, equipped with a small kitchen, and a comfortable TV room. They hunkered down, popping popcorn and watching movies. The twins knew something bad had happened, and they were afraid. They decided to be extra good for Dobby and Winky, but they were worried about their Mummy and Daddy.

Jethro snapped back to consciousness with a sharp smack. Abby was leaning over him, frantically yelling. "GIBBS!" She screamed, right in his ear. "OH MY GOD! What happened?" Abby asked as she saw he was awake.

"Dearing happened. No time to explain, we need to get out of here." Gibbs said, wiping a trickle of blood off of his forehead. He was slightly dizzy, and his vision took a moment to clear. He grabbed Abby's hand, and lead her through the damaged building. As they made it to the parking lot, Gibbs assessed the situation. The scene was pure chaos. Severe damage appeared to be done to the building, and what had been a parking lot full of vehicles now looked like a scrap yard. Gibbs saw Tony and Ziva huddled together, and Mcgee was close beside them. Gibbs let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His team was okay.

As soon as the group saw Gibbs and Abby, they relaxed somewhat. They had not been sure if Gibbs had been able to get to Abby or not. Medical personel, and emergency response teams were swarming, and Jethro knew this would be all over the news. He reached for his cell phone to call Hyacinth. This kind of stress would not be good for their unborn child, and he needed to reassure her that they were alright. He quickly realised that he had lost his phone in the blast. Just then, Tony's phone rang.

"Dinozzo." Tony said absently, looking over the devastation.

"Tony, thank God! Is everyone ok? Have you heard from Jethro? His phone is not being answered." Hyacinth asked frantically.

"Hey, hey Hyacinth! We are all ok. Here's Boss." He said, handing the phone off to Gibbs.

"Jethro! Oh, thank God you are ok!" Hyacinth said with a sob. All of the tension in her body releasing at the knowledge that Gibbs was alive.

"Shh, baby. It's ok. Calm down, the stress isn't good for you or the baby. Everything is alright." Gibbs crooned soothingly. He didn't notice the sharp looks he received when the baby was mentioned. Hyacinth was only 11 weeks pregnant, and they had decided not to share the news for a few more weeks. Winky, Dobby, and Hyacinth's Doctor were the only ones who knew.

"I'm here at the compound with my medical bag. I will be assisting the paramedics with injuries. I put the house on lockdown, and everything at home is taken care of. Please be careful. I love you too much to lose you." Hyacinth said, calming down and going into Doctor mode.

Everything quickly became a blur to Gibbs and Hyacinth. Most of the injuries were minor, but there were several that were serious. Two Agents were in critical condition, one was only saved because Hyacinth was on hand to place a chest tube. He had been drowning in his own blood as his lungs collasped.

It would be hours later, after it was all over, that Hyacinth discovered Gibbs had gone to confront Dearing. He had killed Dearing with a knife that Hyacinth had insisted he carry strapped to his ankle. Gibbs was defending himself, as Dearing had taken his gun and was about to shoot. Gibbs had been very lucky, walking away with a deep cut on his hand (from his own knife) and very minor injuries. He received sixteen stitches, and a severe bollocking from Hyacinth about 'acceptable risk'. Gibbs was put on Administrative Leave Pending Investigation - which was standard when lethal force was used.

Six months later, and Hyacinth was blooming. Gibbs thought she looked gorgeous pregnant. She was glowing and radiant. Hyacinth, however, felt like a beached whale, and was getting severely irritable at all the mollycoddling she was subjected to.

Gibbs and Hyacinth were currently at their Doctor's office. At her last appointment the previous week, Hyacinth had been 3cm dilated. She had been having some pain in her back this morning, so they had set out to the OBGYN. It was quickly established that Hyacinth was in labor, which caused a sight many never thought possible -Leroy Jethro Gibbs panicking. He was fluttering around Hyacinth, holding on to her arm as he helped her into wheelchair outside the hospital. "Are you ok, sweetheart? Do you need anything? I should call someone, right? Charlie and George have the boys at the zoo, should I have them bring the boys to the hospital?" He rambled, brain completely scattered.

"Calm down." Hyacinth said through gritted teeth. "I texted Winky on the way here, she is taking care of everything." She groaned loudly as another contraction hit. As soon as they arrived in the ward, she was prepped for surgery. She had had to have an emergency C-section with the twins, and had been put under general anesthesia for the birth. This time, she had developed Gestational Diabetes. Her only desire for this birth was a healthy child, and to be awake. Her and her Doctor had decided a planned c-section was the best plan for her.

Gibbs was a nervous wreck. He had changed into scrubs, and was waiting to be let into the OR. He found it ironic that they were at the same Hospital where he met Hyacinth. He couldn't believe it had been less than two years.

"Mr. Gibbs? We are ready for you, now." The nurse said, and led him into the operating room. He felt slightly light- headed at the thought that he was about to become a father again. It felt so surreal. He walked over to Hyacinth, sat down on a stool, and took her hand.

"You look like you are about to vomit, or pass out." Hyacinth said, with an amused tilt to her voice.

Gibbs swallowed, and gave her a wry look. "I'm worried about you and the baby, but I'm not gonna faint. I refuse." He said, his thumb stroking her wrist comfortingly.

Hyacinth smiled gently at him. "I love you. Everything will be ok." She said.

"Alright, Dr. Gibbs. You are going to feel some tugging, but you should not feel any pain. Let me know immediately if you do." The Doctor said. She made the incision, which Hyacinth could not feel, and then Hyacinth heard the sound of a suction bulb being squeezed. Following that was a hard tug, and she distantly heard fluid splashing to the ground. After a brief moment of silence, the Doctor called out. "Look up, Dr. Gibbs. It's a boy!"

Jethro and Hyacinth looked up quickly, only to hear the sweetest sound. A thin wail was coming from the squirming infant being held up. Then the Doctor handed the baby off to the Pediatrician.

Gibbs gasped, a tear running unchecked down his cheek. He had a son! He reached down, and kissed Hyacinth soundly, running into her own tears of happiness. "A boy? Oh, Jethro!" Hyacinth exclaimed. "Is he alright?" She asked the Doctor, as she watched them rub the baby down.

"He's perfect Dr. Gibbs. Seven pounds, thirteen ounces. Twenty -two inches long. He's gonna be a heartbreaker, for sure." The Pediatrician said jovially.

Gibbs stood up, and walked over to the bassinet. The baby had a head full of messy, sandy blonde hair, chubby cheeks, and his typically blue newborn eyes were clenched tightly shut. The nurse finally had him swaddled, and handed him over to a slightly shaking Jethro. His cries gradually quieted, and he opened his eyes lazily. Gibbs walked over to Hyacinth in a trance, unable to stop staring at his beautiful wife and child.

"Thank you, Hyacinth. I love you and our three boys so much. You have given me everything I have ever dreamed of." Gibbs said later, as they settled into their room. There was a quick knock at the door, and then Harrison and Hadrian ran into the room, followed shortly by George and Charlie. The twins stopped short at the sight of the baby that was being cradled gently in their Mummy's arms.

"Boys, meet your little brother. This is Jasper Jethro Polaris Gibbs." Gibbs said proudly. He had never thought he could be this happy, but as he looked around, he saw the future stretching out before them. Endless possibilities abounded, and it all started with a whirlwind romance.


	25. Epilogue

**AN: We are finally at the end of this story! Thank you so much for all the favs/follows and reviews! Your support has meant so much.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR NCIS!** **Epilogue**

"Bebe come?" Jasper asked, turning his head cutely. His large green eyes looking at Abby for an answer.

"Soon, JJ. Daddy will be out soon to let us know." Abby said. Abby, Tony, Ducky and Charlie were sitting in the waiting room, awaiting the birth of the latest baby Gibbs. It had been a rough pregnancy for Hyacinth, and they had decided that this baby would be their last. After the C-section was finished, the Doctor would be tying Hyacinth's tubes.

Harrison and Hadrian had been excellent big brothers, and were excited for the new addition to there family. Jasper had just turned two, and he was always into mischief. Gibbs as a father was a heartwarming sight to behold. Hyacinth more often than not had to be the disciplinarian. Gibbs was such a softie!

Just a few minutes later, a flushed and wet- eyed Gibbs entered the waiting room. He was holding a swaddled bundle close to his chest. "It's a girl! Boys, come meet your little sister." Gibbs said. He was slightly overwhelmed. Watching his boys gather round his little girl, he truly felt as if he had come full circle.

"She is adorable! How is Hyacinth?" Charlie asked, looking at the baby over Gibbs' shoulder.

"She is doing fine. Everything was going well when I left. She'll be in recovery for a couple of hours." He said. After an enormous number of pictures, Gibbs sat down on a couch, with the boys around him. "Boys, this is very important. As her big brothers, it is your job to protect her. Don't let any other boys within ten feet of her." Gibbs said seriously, causing everyone to crack up. "I'm not joking." He said, scowling slightly.

"Oh, we know. That's what is so funny." Tony said, laughing.

"I'd like to see you laugh if you had a daughter that would look just like Hyacinth. You know how men are." Gibbs said, grumbling.

Tony abruptly stopped laughing. 'Yeah', he thought. 'Gibbs is screwed.' Just the thought of some little boy making eyes at his new 'neice' was making him angry. Gibbs had already punched some cocky intern who was talking about how hot his wife was. "I got your back boss." Tony said, nodding.

"Poor girl. She won't date till she's twenty if you guys have your way!" Abby said, laughing.

"Thirty five at the earliest." Gibbs said. He adjusted the pink hat on her head, then kissed her on the forehead.

A little later, the group gathered in Hyacinth's hospital room. It was crowded and loud, but Hyacinth loved it. This was her family. "Darling, did you tell them her name?" She asked Gibbs.

"No. I wanted to wait for you." Jethro said.

"We would like to introduce you to Ianthe Elizabeth Gibbs." Hyacinth said proudly. Everyone thought that the name suited her. She would no doubt be a beauty, and the name was delicate and lady like.

That night while Jethro slept, Hyacinth thought about her new family and how lucky she was. She had met and married the man of her dreams, and she had four healthy children. She loved her career, and she had an amazing extended family. As she nursed her new daughter, she was eternally gratefull that she took a chance on a whirlwind romance.


End file.
